Prophecies
by TwinBrains
Summary: Harry Potter's not the only one with a prophecy, Hermione's got one as well... and let's just say that her future isn't so bright.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... but it'd be so boss if we did.**

**_xaNicole: Hello friends! Sorry we left you here... alone... without a story. We are deeply sorry... but we're, like, half dead after school... and I've been helping AngelForTonight with her personal ff since I'm now a registered BETA._ _But, anyways, this was originally her idea but she asked me to partner with her for it and now we've got our friend Jennifer into this story as well so it's a three person project! There may even be a sequel in the works ;D who knows! But I hope you enjoy this and review so we know to continue or not! _**

**_AngelForTonight: Here is a new story i was at home and this story just struck at me.. so yeah (: Hope you all like it(:_**

* * *

Hermione Granger was just a regular girl. As regular as a sixteen year old witch could get. She had great friends and at school, she was the brightest witch of her age! But nobody knew the Prophecy about her… nobody knew what was to be expected of her.

"Shh," Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley whisper as she layed in bed with her eyes closed, "I think she's waking up!"

"Happy Birthday!" The Weasley clan shouted as they saw Hermione open her eyes. Mrs. Weasley was holding a large cupcake with a candle.

Today was Hermione's 17th birthday. She yawned and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Mrs. Weasley handed her the cupcake.

"Thanks, you guys," she said smiling.

"Blow out the candle, Hermione, what are you waiting for?" Harry said.

She smiled at him, closed her eyes, made her wish and blew the candles out.

Mrs. Weasley took the cupcake from Hermione's lap and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Breakfast is ready; your party is in two hours."

"Party?" Hermione frowned.

"Yes, Hermione," Ginny said, "We're having a party for your birthday."

"But you know I don't like parties!" Hermione whined, "Especially if it's one for me."

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Have a bit of fun for once!" Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Have the party… it'll be fun."

"Alright, Alright!" Hermione said, realizing the argument was pointless, "Just let me change!"

The three walked out of the room while Hermione laid out some clothes for the day. She got off her bed and went into the bathroom. She stripped her clothes, turned the faucet on and stepped into the shower, feeling the warm water relax her.

A couple minutes later, she came out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself. She went back into her guest room and dried off, putting some clothes on. She felt a burning sensation on her palms and looked down at her hands.

"No," she whispered, "This can't happen today!"

She looked at the marks on her hands. They were faint but it was clear that they were the outline of two snakes.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Hermione, hurry up! Mum says your breakfast is getting cold!"

"I'm coming, Ginny, just give me a second!" Hermione called while applying her face powder to the marks on her hands. She was sure she could find a spell to hide it but she couldn't take a chance. She looked at her hands again and the makeup had covered most of it. She checked herself in the mirror to see if any other changes occurred and then went downstairs for breakfast.

She made her way to the kitchen and sat down on the table.

"What took you so long," Ron said, his mouth was full and his plate was piled high with bacon, toast, and eggs.

"Is anything the matter, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "You look a bit shaky… and did you do something to your hair?"

"Um, no, I'm fine, thanks," Hermione said, swallowing hard, "And I just used a bit of hair potion."

The changes had already begun. By tonight, the prophecy would have been fulfilled. And nobody would ever think of her in the same way ever again.

"So," I said, "What's for breakfast?"

* * *

**_So? Did you like it? Please review so we know if you want us to continue this or not!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... but it'd be boss if we did.**

**_xaNicole: Chapter two is here! So we'll have all four chapters up at the same time and then we'll_ _update ASAP!_**

**__****AngelForTonight: **Helloooo People and all who are on fanfiction! Here is the second chapter to "Prophecies" We really hope you all like it (: xaNicole and I really apologize for leaving you all without any updates.. Probably you thought we abandoned you all.. But NEVER FEAR! TWiNBRAiNS IS HERE! Haha Enjoy (:  


* * *

Breakfast had ended an hour ago. Hermione was forced to sit in her guest room until they called her out. Her windows were magically blacked out while they set up the yard.

She really kind of hated surprise parties.

She sighed and flopped on the bed with a book but was out in a heartbeat.

_Her dream was the strangest that had ever occurred. No, not a dream… a nightmare. She was looking in a mirror… her hair was a dark raven color and her eyes were glowing green. She looked down and on her hands were two, wriggling, snakes. Black, with a glowing green outline. She looked back up and saw that there was a figure behind her in the mirror. She looked back but nobody was there. Almost like the mirror of erised._

"_No…" the man behind her hissed, "This doesn't show you desires… it shows your destiny."_

"_This isn't my destiny," she said, trying to sound strong, "I won't let it happen."_

"_Ah, but it will, Hermione," he said, "There's no stopping it. The transformation has already begun. You'll be at full power by midnight and then nobody can stop us."_

"_But… I can't let this happen. My friends, they'll think I've double-crossed them."_

"_You don't need them… they are merely obstacles getting in your way of power. You'll have more suitable colleagues when you rise to power. Soon everyone in the wizarding world will be bowing at your feet."_

_He placed a hand on her shoulder and shiver ran down her spine, as if he were there with her. _

"_Do you understand now? Why you must let the transformation happen?"_

"_Yes, father."_

_Voldemort smiled as the dream began to collapse. _

Hermione was awoken by a loud banging on her door.

"_HERMIONE!_" Ginny yelled, "Wake up! You'd better get changed, your party's almost ready to start!"

Hermione sat bolt upright with shock and looked at the clock beside the bed. It was four thirty. She got up and slipped into the dress that Ginny had sneakily slipped into the room. It was reddish pink with a sweetheart neckline and an empire waist. It was strapless and plaid with black tulle underlining. It wasn't so bad, actually… but she wasn't used to strapless dresses. On the floor under the dress, was a pair of black pumps.

She was going to murder Ginny later… with those shoes… drive the heel through her heart like a stake in a vampire.

She shook the violent thought from her head and slipped the shoes on.

"Wow, Hermione," Ginny said when Hermione got downstairs, "You look _fantastic!_ I don't even have to do anything to your hair! And… did you dye it or something it looks really dark brown."

"Um, yeah," Hermione said, "It was really fast with magic. I really like the color, don't you think?"

"Yeah, dark hair works for you," she said, "So everyone's out in the garden already."

"Okay," Hermione said, "Do I go out now?"

"Yep," Ginny said, "I'm only here to get the last of the food out there… and to get you, of course."

Hermione walked over to the door, took a deep breath and stepped out onto the porch.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!_" she heard as she closed the door. She looked out and saw almost everyone from school smiling and cheering for her. She couldn't help but feel a smile creep onto her face as she took in every face.

Seamus, Dean, and Luna were there along with Padma and Pavarti Patil. The Weasley clan was also there, including Bill and Fleur and their newborn daughter, Victoire. She smiled wider and walked over to Harry and Ron and gave them a big hug.

"Thanks, you guys," she said, "this is really great!"

Hermione looked around and was amazed by the decorations. They were amazing. Purple, gold, and blue streamers decorated the trees. There were floating paper lanterns in the same colors and a giant tent. There was a stage set up where the Weird Sisters, the most famous band in the wizarding world, was playing.

"How'd you do all this? This must have cost a fortune!" she cried.

"We chipped in a bit," George said, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder, "The staff and owners of Weasley's Wizard Weezes wishes you, Hermione Granger, a happy seventeenth birthday."

"You didn't pay for _all_ of it, did you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no," George said, "Most of it. Bill and Fleur chipped in… and so did Charlie."

"You're making me feel terrible, you know?" Hermione said.

George laughed and gave her a hug. Fred had been killed in the wizard war… and Hermione wished that he could have been here.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Hermione said gesturing towards the table with the food.

"We shall!" Ron said, bolting to the table. They ate and danced for a bit but, though Hermione was having a great time, she was worried about the prophecy and how it was supposed to take place tonight… at midnight. She looked at her watch, a gift from Mrs. Weasley, and saw that it was eleven fifty-six. Ron and Harry were busy talking to Dean and Seamus so Hermione snuck into the house and up to the guest room. She kept the lights off and sat on her bed. She checked her watch again. Eleven fifty-nine. It about thirty seconds, she was going to transform.

She felt her palms heat up and saw a green glow emit from them, showing through the makeup she had applied to them earlier. She drew her wand, though she knew it would be useless. She was transforming whether she wanted to or not.

Green flames erupted around her bed and she felt a stabbing pain in her chest, almost as if she was being stabbed by a knife. There was an cold feeling, She was flattened against the bed by some unseen force and she gripped the sheets as the pain got worse. She heard whispering inside her head… or by some unseen group of people in the room. Hermione couldn't tell.

Suddenly, she was lifted into the air, her back arching from the pain in her chest. The whispering got louder and louder and her heartbeat quickened. All of the sudden, it was all over. She had fallen back on her bed. There was a puff of smoke and a raspy whisper in the dark, whispering my prophecy back to me:

_Daughter of Evil, rising to power on the eve of her seventeenth year_

_Fulfilling the task her father once failed_

_Defiers will be punished far and near_

_Good will perish, Evil will prevail_

_Her hands will bear the mark of darkness_

_Her eyes will glow as green as a serpent's_

_She will be the next heiress of darkness_

_Her father shall be resurrected_

_A new era of evil shall begin._

"Hermione!" she heard outside her door, "Hermione!"

It was Ron and Harry. They threw the door open and looked at her.

"Hermione! You look… different," Harry said, "Who was talking? We heard everything.

_Get out_, she wanted to scream, _get out before I hurt you!_

Suddenly they were pushed out and the door slammed and locked. The transformation had completed.

* * *

**GASP! Like it? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... but it'd be boss if we did.**

**_xaNicole: ENJOY #3!_**

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed, in the dark. Her hands were glowing green in the dark and the sound of the door slamming was still ringing in the silence. She guessed that Harry and Ron were in shock when she didn't hear them outside the door… but when she looked outside her window, she saw her party being destroyed by a mob of…

… Death Eaters.

Hermione looked out and saw that Harry, Ron, Luna, the Weasley family and all the members of the Order of the Phoenix were fighting against them. She looked down, thinking of a way to help when she saw a Death Eater look up into the window and see her.

"Oh no," she said, running to lock the door. But it was no use, the Death Eater had apparated into the room and grabbed her.

"_HELP!_" she screamed, "_HELP ME!_"

But before she could scream again, he was running down the stairs with her thrown over his shoulder. He was out the door in a matter of seconds.

"_Morsmodre!_" he shouted, pointing his wand at the sky. A jet of dark, green smoke erupted from the wand and into the sky, arranging itself into a dark mark. Soon, I heard loud pops all over the party and all the Death Eaters were disapperating. The Death Eater who was holding me spun on the spot and disapperated before I could scream again.

We appeared in front of a huge house that could only be Malfoy Manor and the Death Eater started walking toward the gate.

"I already know why you have me," Hermione said, "now can you at least be as polite to let me know who my kidnapper is?"

He set me down in front of him and removed his mask, shaking a mane of familiar white-blonde hair.

Lucius Malfoy.

"_You!_" Hermione cried out, "_You_ were sent for me?"

"Listen, child, I wasn't too keen on the idea, either," he said.

"Humph."

Lucius walked Hermione in through the Manor and into the grand foyer.

"Wait here," he said, "The Dark Lord will call you in when it's time."

Lucius walked into what Hermione supposed was a formal dining room.

"Stupid git," she said sneaking over to the door and cracking it open to see. Lucius walked to the table and sat down. A wooden box was on the table.

"Lucius," she heard a voice hissing from the box… a voice that could only belong to Voldemort, "You have done well… welcome, my friends. I'm glad to see most of you have stayed loyal to me. You felt the mark burn and you came… well done. Now you may be wondering why I have called you here, me being in this state."

"My Lord," Fenrir Greyback started, "You shouldn't be active in the state you're in. You need your rest."

"Ah, but Fenrir… I have called you here to introduce you to the very person who can resurrect me."

"Who is it, my Lord?"

"Lucius, call our little helper in, please."

Lucius got up and walked toward the door. Hermione backed up and waited for Lucius to come and retrieve her.

"The Dark Lord is asking for you now," he said, holding the door open for her. She nodded and walked in briskly, hearing the sneers from the Death Eaters.

"_You!_" she heard someone say. The voice was coming from none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, "You filthy, little _mudblood!_ You're going to resurrect the Dark Lord when you assisted in his destruction! My Lord, please, let me take care of her! I'll make you most proud."

Hermione turned towards Bellatrix and focused on her intently. She had never felt such rage in her life and all she wanted to do was cause Bellatrix nothing but endless pain.

Bellatrix screamed in what Hermione thought was rage but was actually pain. Bellatrix was on the ground twitching. Hermione broke her concentration and looked over at the wooden box Voldemort was supposed to be in. There was nothing but silence except for Bellatrix's heavy breathing. Hermione continued walking to the box on the table. She looked inside and saw nothing but smoke… but it was a dense looking smoke.

Suddenly the smoke began to take shape and wisped around the chair at the head of the table. Soon it was the shape of a man.

"Father."

"Now, now, daughter, be civil."

"Right," she said, "You _really_ expect me to _civil _when I was carried here on someone's _back_."

She glared in the direction of Lucius Malfoy.

"Do not," Bellatrix said breathing heavily, "Speak to the Dark Lord in that tone!"

Hermione shot a look at Bellatrix that caused her to convulse on the ground again.

"I said _be civil_."

Even Hermione grimaced at his voice.

"Fine, fine," she said, "What must I do to resurrect you?"

"Later, daughter, later. Now you need your rest. Change out of those clothes and we will discuss it in the morning."

"Yes, father," Hermione said. She turned around and walked out of the room, her heels clicking as she followed Narcissa Malfoy up the stairs to a guest room. She changed out of her party dress to a silk nightgown that Narcissa let her borrow. Then she turned out the lights and fell into an uneasy slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... but it'd be boss if we did.**

**_xaNicole & AngelForTonight: #4 is here! And this one was written with help from our friend, Jennifer, who will help us with the rest of the story and the (possible) sequel!_**

**BOLD = PARSELTONGUE_  
_**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning expecting to find Ginny in the bed next to her... but remembered that she was at Malfoy Manor.

What a change of scenery from yesterday.

She got up, still in the silk nightdress, and walked out of the massive guest room into the hall. She was going to explore.

She padded down the hall trying not to make too much noise. It was still pretty early, the sun was barely up and the house was dark except for the pale gray light of morning.

Hermione took a left and a right down two hallways and when she tried to turn back, she found a hall full of doors and she couldn't remember which she came out of.

She was lost.

She tried to find her way out but kept getting more and more lost. She finally decided to open a door to see who could help her. She walked to the nearest door, a door made of dark, expensive looking wood with a polished, gold handle, and opened it, revealing Draco Malfoy asleep in a king sized bed.

She stood there, watching him sleep when she accidentally leaned on the door, causing it to creak in protest. Malfoy began to stir at the sound and sat up slowly, his white blonde hair tousled from sleeping. He looked puzzled, got up and walked to her looking at her for a bit before the realization set in.

"Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing in my _house_?"

She noticed that he was wearing silk pajama pants. _Only_ silk pajama pants. Apparently, he slept topless. Hermione's eyes traveled from his eyes, to his chiseled chest and his abdominal area, which he kept in shape. _Very_ in shape.

Hermione couldn't help but blush as her eyes trailed lower and lower until Draco's voice caught her attention.

"Did you hear me?" he said, "What are you doing in my house?"

"It's a long story," she said, "I'm here to help raise the Dark Lord."

"You. _You _raise the Dark Lord?" he said, "You've _got_ to be joking!"

"What? You don't think I can do it?"

"What kind of question is that, Granger? When we were in school, you were _always_ the goodie two shoes. You still are! You're supposedly the brightest witch of our generation. I don't think you'll be able to raise the Dark Lord."

She was extremely pissed at him now. He doubted all of that.

"Voldemort's daughter could probably raise him," she spat, "You don't know anything about this!"

"I know that you can't help him. Sure, you're the brightest witch of our age… the Death Eaters are probably using you for your brains. Once he's risen, you're dead meat."

That really set her off. Before she knew it, she was levitating off the ground, her hair billowing around her face. Green flames erupted from the glowing marks on her hands.

"**Believe me, now?**" she said. She felt a burning sensation on her wrists. She dropped to the floor on her knees rubbing her wrists.

"Damn it!" she cried.

"What was that?" he asked, "What did you just say?"

"I asked if you believed me now."

"You asked it in another bloody language."

"What did it sound like?"

"Like some hissing noise."

_I just spoke Parseltongue_, Hermione thought to herself.

"It's inherited," she said, "Parseltongue."

"You're kidding! Only descendants of Salazar Slytherin are Parselmouths."

"I told you," she said, gesturing to herself, "Dark Lord's daughter."

"That's not possible… I didn't even know he was married!"

"He's not! I don't know about any of that, actually."

"So, I know why you're here in this house… now why are you looking inside my _room_?"

"If you _must _know, Malfoy, I got lost… and I need to find my way back to the room so I can change."

"Excuse me, Miss Granger, but what are you doing out so early?"

she turned around to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the hallway.

"I got lost, if you _must_ know."

"Well, I'd like to inform you that the Dark Lord would like you downstairs in about an hour."

"Yeah, if I can even _find_ downstairs."

"I wouldn't sass me if I were you," he said, "I could tell your father and who knows how he would punish you after you raise him like your prophecy says."

"Who told you about that?" she cried, "Nobody knows about that! You're not supposed to know!"

"Well… I happen to know quite a bit about your prophecy."

"**Screw you, twat.**" I spat in Parseltongue.

"What did you just say?" he asked

"**Get a translator, you git.**" I spat again.

"Parselmouth, father," Draco said, "it's inherited."

"Draco, put on a shirt… you're taking her back to her guest room."

"What? Why do _I_ have to do it? You're already dressed! You do it!"

"Do not talk to your father in that tone," Lucius said, "I said put a shirt on, take her to her room to change… and just for that back talk, you're showing her around so an incident such as this will not happen again."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Draco, _seriously_."

Draco closed his door, forgetting to put a shirt on, and grabbed Hermione's arm, dragging her down the hall.

"You can let go of me, now! _I'm not a rag doll, you twit!_" she yelled out the last sentence in Parseltongue.

"I'm really tired of the Parseltongue, Granger," Malfoy said, "I'd cut it out if I were you. It's not impressive anymore."

"**Yes it is**_,_" she hissed again, "**you know it is.**"

"I'm not even going to entertain you by making a response to that, Granger,"

She grabbed her arm away from him and walked beside him, hugging herself from the early morning chill.

"Aren't you cold in that?" He asked her as they were walking, referring to her silver silk nightgown. Suddenly, she was a little self conscious about how skimpy and sheer the nightgown was in the first place. It had spaghetti straps and was about three inches above her knees. She struggled to find a sarcastic remark to hide her burning cheeks.

"No, I hug myself because I have no friends."

"That's believable."

"That's called sarcasm."

"I know what sarcasm is, Granger, I'm chock full of it."

They reached her room.

"Alright, go inside to change so we can get this over with."

"You could be a little nicer to me, you know."

"The word _nice_ isn't in my vocabulary."

"**You're a complete arse, you know that?**" she hissed before slamming the door behind her. She looked around and realized she had no clothes… she had left them all at home with her parents or at the Burrow. So, since she didn't want Death Eaters ransacking her home or the Burrow, she reluctantly put the dress from last night back on, with her black pumps.

She opened the door and saw Malfoy outside, still in his silk pajama pants without a shirt. She was once again distracted about how chiseled his abdominal region was and forgot that the door was wide open and that he, too, was staring at her.

"Um, I'm ready?"

"I can see that… aren't you a little dressed up for a tour of my house?"

"It's not like I had anything else."

But he was already walking away from her.

"Hey, come back! I might get lost again!"

Her heels clicked as she ran down the hallway after Malfoy.

"So, _this_ is a hallway, _this_ is a door, _this _is a vase,"

"I've got eyes, Malfoy,"

"Please hold all questions until the end of the tour. Thank you."

"Cocky prat."

"Arrogant git."

"Ignorant bastard."

"Smartass."

"**Self-centered twat!**" I hissed.

"It's not fair when I don't understand what you're saying."

"**You're not supposed to know what I'm saying. That's why I'm speaking Parseltongue.**"

"I'm not responding to that, since I don't know if it was a threat, an insult or an explanation."

She giggled and they walked down the hallway, making our way down to the kitchen area. That was when she realized how hungry she was and her stomach rumbled. _Loud_.

"I didn't know Chewbacca was here, too," he said, smirking at her.

"Shut up and make me some food!"

"You've got four functioning limbs and a brain, make your own breakfast. We've got cereal, I'm sure that's simple enough for you."

"Seriously, Malfoy, if you don't make me food in the next five minutes I'm going to punch your nose… _again_."

Malfoy grumbled but began to move around the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Hermione. He pulled out several ingredients and began to make what looked like an omelet… and a pretty good one.

She started to notice how skilled he was with cooking tools and he slid the plate across the table the table from her.

"There. Eat."

"Nicer, please?"

"I said eat."

"Eating."

She scooped a forkful of the fluffy eggs with bacon bits, green onions and mushrooms into her mouth and, as much as she hated Malfoy, she had to admit that he was an amazing cook because this was the best omelet she's ever had.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"The house elves."

"Oh."

He let her finish up and took her plate.

"Now, go… I think your dad has to talk you to."

She nodded and walked out of the kitchen into the dining room where the dense smoke in the shape of Voldemort was waiting on the chair to speak to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... but it'd be boss if we did.**

**_xaNicole: CHAPTER 5! I hope you guys like it a whole bunch!_**

**_AngelForTonight: __Soooo? Chapter 5 is up and runnin'!_**  
**_Hope you all like it(:_**  
**_Goodbye chapter 5.. Helloooo chapter 6 (: aha_**

**BOLD = PARSELTONGUE**

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was crying hysterically in her kitchen while Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting outside of the Burrow.

"I can't believe Hermione's gone…" Harry said, "I mean, I thought she was behind us…"

"I know," Ginny said. They both looked at Ron, who had his head in his hands… he'd been like that for the last few hours.

Ginny looked back at Harry and held his hand.

"She'd been acting kind of strange yesterday, hadn't she? Do you think that could have had something to do with it?"

Harry's eyes lit up, "I _know_ it has something to do with it!"

"How?" Ron said, finally looking up. His eyes were puffy and red from sleep deprivation and crying.

"Remember what we heard before we burst into the room? The voice? It was saying a prophecy!"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Hermione being stolen by Death Eaters?"

"_Everything_, Ron!"

Harry got up and ran into the house, Ron and Ginny at his heels.

"I've got an idea to save Hermione!"

"What? How?"

"Well… I'm not sure of that right now, but I know why she was kidnapped!"

"_Why_?" Ron cried, grabbing Harry by the shoulders.

"You remember the prophecy that repeated when we were right outside the door? After the green light?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what it said?"

"No."

"Ron, you're hopeless!" Harry said, smacking his palm to his forehead, "The prophecy said: Daughter of Evil, rising to power on the eve of her seventeenth year / Fulfilling the task her father once failed / Defiers will be punished far and near / Good will perish, Evil will prevail / Her hands will bear the mark of darkness / Her eyes will glow as green as a serpent's / She will be the next heiress of darkness / Her father shall be resurrected / A new era of evil shall begin."

"So… that means…?" Ron asked.

"You don't get it do you?" Harry said, "Hermione's _not_ Muggle born! She's the daughter of some dark wizard."

"But who's?" Mrs. Weasley sniffed.

"_Voldemort's!_" Harry cried.

"How'd you know?" Ginny asked, turning towards Harry.

"Why else would _Death Eaters_ come and get her? Obviously, Voldemort knew about the prophecy, seeing that she's his daughter!"

"But that means Voldemort's going to rise to power again… with Hermione's help!" Ron said, "This _can't_ be happening! My _girlfriend's_ going to raise the evil wizard that was bent on killing off all of her kind!"

"What do you mean _of her kind_," Ginny said, slapping him, "She's not a different species!"

"She's not Muggle born, either!" Harry said, "If she's Voldemort's daughter, she's a half-blood."

"How'd you know Voldemort was a half blood?" Ginny asked, "I thought he was pure-blooded."

"Dumbledore showed me in his pensieve. Voldemort's mother was pure-blood, his father was a Muggle."

"But… Hermione, Voldemort's daughter? It's doesn't make any sense," Ginny said.

"And _how_? Bloody git wasn't even married," Ron said.

"But we don't know that, Ron," Ginny said.

"Yeah," George interrupted, "He could have been married… before the git lost his nose."

Ron snorted and fell over.

"What? I couldn't resist," George said, "It was right there in front of me, I had to make a joke about it."

"But this is the beginning of how we could possibly save her," Harry said, "I know that this will work. I know it."

Hermione walked into the Malfoys' dining room, where the smoke figure of Voldemort was waiting for her.

"Yes, father?" she said, sitting down on the chair next to him.

"Do not speak to me in that tone, young lady."

"**I'll do what I want**" she said in Parseltongue.

"**You will not speak to me like that!**" he hissed back.

Oh, right… he was a Parselmouth, too.

"What did you want to –" Hermione stopped dead. There was a creaking outside the door as if an old floorboard had been stepped on.

"**What did you want to speak to me about?**" she asked in Parseltongue. Better safe than sorry.

"**I wanted to talk to you… like a father would**."

"**Some father! You left me with Muggles for my whole life! I didn't know who or what I was! Nobody could have explained anything to me!**"

"**I know you must be mad at me**," he said, "**It's quite understandable.**"

"**I'm **_**more**_** than mad! You left me alone for seventeen years! I was teased all seven years at Hogwarts, particularly by Draco Malfoy, for being Muggle-born! You wouldn't know how many times I've been called a Mudblood, would you?**"

"**I know I haven't always been there…**"

"**You were **_**never **_**there! **_**Ever**_**!**"

She got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the dining room door behind me. She walked upstairs and into the guest room which, fortunately for her, was right at the top of the stairs. She closed the door, sat on the bed and cried.

Not because she was teased all those years, not because she was Voldemort's daughter… but because, for the first time in my life, Hermione was ashamed of being Muggle-born.

She was never ashamed of being Muggle-born. She had always loved my parents and they had always taken care of me… but Hermione found herself hating them more and more… for not knowing what she was, for accepting to take her in the first place.

Her hatred directed at her parents soon changed to Muggles in general. She hated them for teasing her and calling her a freak. All the time during prep school, they would make fun of her because she was weird. Everytime something happened, they blamed her.

The burning hatred got worse and worse and soon, her palms and forearms were burning. Hermione looked down and saw that her marks, the snakes that had only been on her palms, had grown up and wrapped around her forearms. They glowed and wriggled as if they were coming to life. Her head started to hurt and her eyes began to burn and all of the sudden, it stopped. Everything stopped. She hit the floor and realized that she had been suspended it midair. She gasped for air for a few minutes. The gasps changed to whimpers and the whimpers into heavy sobs.

She was becoming more like Voldemort every single minute.


	6. Chapter 6

******DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... but it'd be boss if we did.**

**_xaNicole: Here it is! I'm sorry this took so long. It's almost the end of the school year here... it's also fourth quarter (My English 9 teacher likes to call it the 'suicide quarter' and indeed it is) so we could probably end up not updating for some time... but that doesn't mean we don't know what we're going to write about... I actually had more than half of this chapter planned out in a notebook (which I lost for a bit and then found) So please review and tell us what you want! Also, before you point out our mistakes about who's supposed to be alive and who isn't, bear in mind that this story is partially canon, which means that we are only using CERTAIN INFO FROM THE BOOK. So if we want Bellatrix to be alive, she sure as hell is going to be alive.  
_**

**NOTE: WE WOULD LIKE TO REACH AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS BEFORE WE POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UP._  
_**

* * *

"Granger! Granger, wake _up_!"

She felt someone shaking her and opened her eyes, not realizing that she had fallen asleep. She sat upright with a squeal of surprise. Her surprise soon changed to anger as she saw that it was Malfoy who was trying to shake her to consciousness.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to wait you up! You were screaming!"

"Screaming?"

"_Yes, _screaming! As in louder than just talking!" he yelled.

"Like what you're doing now?" she yelled back.

"Merlin, Granger, wake up the _other_ half of the country while you're at it."

Hermione sat up and switched on the bedside lamp.

"Merlin, Granger, you look like hell. You get those looks from your father?"

"**Wanker.**" She hissed, trying not to sound like she was going to cry.

"Parseltongue insults aren't fair," he said, "and with your screeching like a dying cat, you could have woken the entire manor… all three acres of it!"

"Just… _shut up and leave_!" she said, on the verge of tears again.

He took her trembling bottom lip and a cue to leave and promptly slammed the door on the way out.

Hermione layed down on the bed and cried herself to sleep again.

The next morning, Hermione woke up and felt worse than the night before. She got up and walked to the bathroom, staring back at the creature in the mirror.

Her had hair sticking up everywhere. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying all night and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. She sniffled and stifled a sob.

This wasn't her.

Her anger welled up until she was seeing red. She was sweating with anger and punched the mirror.

She looked at the shards of glass on the floor and the ones stuck in her hand. She was panting and sweating, as if she'd just run a mile. She got down on her knees and began to sob. Pulling out her wand, she pointed at the mirror.

"_Reparo._" She said, cringing as the shards of mirror flew from her knuckles back into place in the mirror… as if she hadn't broken it in the first place. She looked down at her bleeding hand and washed it, the water stinging the open wounds. She wrapped it in toilet paper and walked out. She noticed there was a tee shirt and denim shorts waiting on the bed for her. The shorts were hers… the shirt was Ginny's.

The shorts were her favorites and Ginny's shirt barely reached her bellybutton.

She sighed and opened the door to Malfoy, hand poised to knock.

"Oh, Granger," he said, "Your father wants a word– what happened to your shirt? Shrinking spell gone wrong?"

"**Bite me**," she hissed.

"You can't be walking around _my _home looking like _that_," he said.

"Why not? Too much of a distraction?"

"No, it's just inappropriate."

"You're distracted."

"And you're annoying."

"That means I'm doing my job."

"Just…" Malfoy sighed, "just come with me."

He took her by the elbow and led her down the hallway.

"I'm not a rag doll, Malfoy!"

Hermione pulled her arm from his and crossed her arms over her chest.

They reached his room and she followed him in looking around as he looked through his massive closet.

"Here, I've worn this twice already."

He tossed a shirt to her and she caught it. It was a button up shirt made of silver silk. And it looked pretty expensive.

"Spoiled git," she whispered as she slipped the shirt on.

"I heard that."

The shirt was rather long so she rolled up the sleeves and tucked the bottom into her shorts.

"As I was saying before you rudely distracted me…"

Hermione scoffed and turned to leave.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm ignoring you, can I continue?"

"No, I'm talking to you. Seriously, Granger, what is with you? You were a soap opera this morning and now you're a temperamental time bomb! You women are seriously bipolar… are you PMSing?"

"Shut _up_, Malfoy!" she said, "For your information, I'm going through a very tough time right now. You try finding out that Voldemort is _your_ father and that you've got to resurrect him! You try doing that _after_ he tried killing you and your two best friends. Try doing that after every single Death Eater still thinks of you as a mudblood _even_ if you are Voldemort's daughter. Is it any wonder I've snapped?"

Malfoy didn't say anything after that.

"I didn't think so." She said, turning to leave. She reached for the door and pain shot through her hand. She looked down and realized she had used her bad hand.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked.

"I broke your mirror."

"With what?"

"My fist."

"I'm supposed to be looking out for you, Granger… do you expect me to be able to do that when you're punching mirrors?"

She prepared to spit an insult back at him when he gently took her hand and pointed his wand at it.

"What are you–"

He whispered an incantation and a cold sensation shot up her arm followed by a slow, warm feeling oozing in up from her hand.

She looked down and saw that the large, deep cuts had healed and were stitched up. She picked it up and examined it. The numbness was fading away to a faint stinging in her hand.

"Where did you learn that?"

"My mum."

"And when was it decided that I needed you to look after me? When was I not capable of looking after myself?"

"Well, the Dark Lord told my father to do it… he didn't want to and made me do it."

"Oh. Well… sorry to be a bother."

"You should be. You are interfering with my social life."

"You've got a social life?"

"Well… you wouldn't know what a social life is, would you?"

"You are _so_ annoying."

"I deserve some sort of reward, don't I? I just healed your hand!"

She stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll go see what Voldemort wants, then."

"You do that," Malfoy said, closing the door after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... but it'd be boss if we did.**

**_xaNicole: Thanks a lot, guys for giving ten reviews (: We're truly happy about that and WHILE WE WAITED we wrote three chapters ahead (and their pretty epic, if I do say so myself!) AND SCHOOL IS OVER FOR THE YEAR AND SUMMER IS STARTING which means AngelForTonight and I will begin our late night Skype sessions __to discuss future chapters (: PLEASE REMEMBER THIS STORY IS PARTIALLY CANON. WE TAKE WHAT WE WANT FROM THE BOOK AND THE REST IS OURS TO MAKE UP.  
_**

**NOTE: WE WOULD LIKE TO REACH AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS BEFORE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER UP. WE KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS AWFULLY SHORT BUT IF WE GET 15 REVIEWS, WE WILL POST THE 8TH CHAPTER ASAP.  
**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat in Ron's room. Ginny had a piece of parchment with Hermione's prophecy written down, her hand poised to write more.

"So," Harry said, "We know Hermione is Voldemort's daughter… but we've got to find out when and how she's going to bring Voldemort back from this state that he's in."

"Well, she's going to do it with magic, genius," Ginny said, playfully elbowing Harry.

"I know that," Harry said, "But she doesn't know _all _the spells in the world."

"She knows most of them," Ron said, "I don't see how she wouldn't be able to do it."

"That's… very true. We're going to have to kidnap her back."

"How are we supposed to do that? I'd think that wherever they took her would be hard to get into if You-Know-Who is supposed to be alive?"

"I just realized…" Ginny said, "We don't know where she is."

"Great! _Just great_!" Ron said, "Now we'll _never_ find her! They could be out of the country for all we know!"

Harry's eyes went wide and he smacked his palm to his forehead.

"Damn it, I never thought of that!"

"You two are _hopeless_!" Ginny cried, "She's not out of the country. She couldn't be. It'd take too long to travel and Voldemort wouldn't be able to, would he?"

"That's just…" Ron started.

"Highly logical, actually." Harry said, "I don't think Voldemort's in the proper shape for travel."

"So they're definitely still in the country. Well, then they're going to be around here, then. You can't go that far when you apparate," Ginny said, "Think about it. They would definitely be somewhere close. Somewhere big."

"Malfoy Manor!" Harry said, "It's big and it's in the country."

Ginny scribbled on her parchment.

"We need a plan to get Hermione back."

OoOoOoO

Hermione walked downstairs to the Manor's dining room where the smoky figure that was Voldemort waited.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we've got to discuss my situation."

Hermione sat down.

"I need a body, child."

"Does it matter whose?"

"Not as much as you would expect."

"So if I were to bring you the body of a Muggle…"

"Not permitted."

"What about a squib?"

"Are you joking around? I don't like jokes."

"They, technically, have magic blood… they just didn't inherit the powers."

"I don't like games, child."

"This _child_ is yours and she has a _name_!"

"Do not speak to me like that! I may be your father but I am not afraid to hex you."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione said passing a hand through the misty figure. Her hand felt like it had been doused in cold water.

"When I get that body –"

"You can't get that body without _me_."

Hermione got up and walked out before Voldemort could say anything else. She walked upstairs and into her room. She sat there for a couple of minutes before realizing that she had nothing to do and all the Death Eaters had brought were clothes and nothing to read.

"I wonder…" she said pulling out her wand, "_Accio books_!"

She ran to the window and opened it as soon as possible. Malfoy walked in and saw her staring out the window.

"What are you doing Granger? Looking for friends?"

"Shut up, I wanted to try something."

"Well, if you're trying to make new friends, you're not doing it right."

Hermione didn't say anything. She stood still at the window and waited. Then she heard them. She backed away from the window and the books soared into the room.

"Yes! It worked!" Hermione cried looking through them. They were all her books from the Burrow.

"Well, I think your precious reading material can wait," Malfoy said, "Your dad wants you."

"But I just came from speaking with him."

"Well, go back."

Hermione sighed and got up. She walked back into the dining room.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Your mother."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: ****WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... but it'd be boss if we did.**

**_xaNicole: Alright, you guys. We're giving you a freebie. This chapter is pretty long and it ends in a cliffy. Like I said, we are 3 chapters ahead. WE already know what's going on... but if YOU want to know what happens next, you NEED TO REVIEW. We're raising the reviews up to 20 since this is an extra chapter. If we don't receive 20 reviews, we will wait until we do to post the next chapter. We really appreciate feedback and we really want to know what you guys think... I mean, how hard is it to click that button and type down a few words about how you think our story is going? Please, reviews are very appreciated. So if you guys want to see chapter 9, please review._**

_**AngelForTonight: hello peoples of fanfiction! well, here is chapter 8, and we won't be updating until we get 20 reviews.. Sorry it has to be that way, but we want to know if you guys want us to continue our story.. we have been busy with the rest of the chapters for Prophecies and alot more in store for you guys.. so PLEASE R&&R.. we love you all ( : oh! and school is out, so xaNicole and I will be writing and updating more faster ( : Hope you all enjoy ( :**_

**NOTE: WE WOULD LIKE TO RECEIVE AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS. IF WE DON'T, WE'LL WAIT UNTIL WE DO TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

"My mother?" Hermione asked, thinking of the Muggles that raised her.

"Yes. Your real mother."

Hermione sat down in the chair beside her father.

"I'm listening."

OoOoOoOoO

"Okay, so we know she's in Malfoy Manor," Harry said, "We're going to kidnap her back."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, George and Charlie looked at Harry as if he had just told them he and Dobby were going to elope.

"That's absolutely, positively _stupid_." George said.

"You're going to get yourselves killed!" Mrs. Weasley said, "You'd think it was bad enough when You-Know-Who wanted you dead the first time! Imagine what his magical security would be like this time."

"Mrs. Weasley, nothing is going to happen. If anything, I'll apparate to a safe place."

"Mum, this is Hermione!" Ron said, "Imagine if Ginny was stolen."

Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a look that only a mother was capable of giving.

"Fine," Mrs. Weasley said, "I want the invisibility cloak on you at all times. I also want you to use proper defenses!"

Harry nodded and began to walk out with Harry to prepare.

"Ginny, you're not going with them," Mr. Weasley said.

"What? Why? Hermione's my friend too!"

"I trust that Ron is mature enough to handle this. He's had the proper experience. I will not lose my only daughter."

Ginny gave Mr. Weasley a look of betrayal.

"I'm of age!"

"Barely, Ginevra!"

"I want to help!"

"Help by staying here."

Ginny turned and stomped out of the room.

Ron and Harry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, you two should prepare." Mrs. Weasley said walking away.

Harry walked up to Ginny's room and knocked.

"Ginny… Gin, it's Harry."

"Are you here to tell me that I can't go?"

"No, I just want to talk to you."

Ginny opened the door to her room and Harry walked in.

"I don't want anything happening to you, Ginny."

"This _is_ about not letting me go! You of all people should know that I can hex the crap out of anyone! Let me go with you!"

"Ginny, I care about you. Nothing is happening to you. I can't risk it. You're staying."

Ginny opened her mouth to complain but Harry kissed her before she could speak.

"You are staying, Ginny."

"Fine."

"Thank you," Harry said, kissing her forehead. He walked out of Ginny's room and into Ron's.

"Alright, mate… let's get her back."

OoOoOoOoO

"Two years after I finished school at Hogwarts, I applied for a teaching job," Voldemort said, "Dumbledore told me I was too young to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I left Hogwarts and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for a bit. That's where I met her."

"You met Mum at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes," Voldemort said, "I met her as I was leaving one day. I bumped into her. She dropped everything she was carrying and I helped her up."

"_I am so sorry! Here, let me help you."_

"_No, no, it was my fault. I bumped into you."_

_He took her books and helped her up._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, handing the books to her._

"_Yes, I'm fine," she said, blushing slightly._

"_I-I'm Tom," he said, "Tom Riddle."_

"_Elizabeth Gray," she said, shaking his hand._

"_I was wondering… if you wanted to get a drink with me?"_

"_I-I don't know…" she said, blushing some more._

"_It's the least I can do," Tom smiled._

_The red never left her face._

"_I have to study," she said._

"_Just for a little while," Tom said._

"_I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"_

_Tom shook his head and she laughed._

"_Alright, alright."_

"That was the day that we met," Voldemort said.

Hermione looked at the smoky figure before her.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Just listen… there is more to the story of your mother."

Hermione sat patiently.

"After that day, we started seeing each other more and more. We went on more elaborate dates and –"

"I don't need… no. I don't want to listen to what you and my _mother_ did."

"Hermione, you need to listen."

"No! I don't want to listen! _I don't want to hear your lies!_"

The snakes on Hermione's arms started to glow green in the dim room. She began to lift from the ground with green flames erupting from her hands.

A few seconds later, the fire died down and she fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Draco, carry her to her room."

Those were the last words Hermione heard as she was engulfed in darkness.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up later in complete darkness. It was past midnight. She got up and walked down the stairs into the dining room. She was about to open the door when she heard voices.

"We can't do it this soon," Voldemort said, "She isn't strong enough. She's been asleep for two days."

"My Lord, the faster we do it, the faster you can rise to power."

"This is about the health of my daughter. If she dies during the transferring of my soul, I will cease to exist. I would not be here without her."

"What do you mean, my Lord?"

"I tied part of my soul to her when she was a baby. She is my eighth Horcrux."


	9. Chapter 9

******DISCLAIMER: ****WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... but it'd be boss if we did.**

**********_xaNicole: Okay, we know we said we would not post chapter 9 until we got 20 reviews. You guys got us to 15... we are giving you another freebie xD mostly because we are really excited about the upcoming chapters and we want you guys to read what's gonna happen next. We aren't going to change the minimum reviews for this chapter, it's still going to be at 20. So we just need 5 reviews for this chapter. This chapter isn't very long, I apologize for that, but the next chapters are pretty long. They are prewritten and pretyped so the faster we get to 20 reviews, the faster chapter 10 will be up._**

**********_xoxShay: hello there! well, umm.. Here is the next chapter.._  
_We really hope you all like it.. && PLS. REVIEW_  
**

**NOTE: WE WOULD LIKE TO REACH AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS BEFORE WE POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

Eighth Horcrux? Hermione was the eighth Horcrux!

She turned and ran upstairs into her room and sat on the bed thinking aloud.

"So… the Horcruxes… ring, diary, cup, locket, diadem, snake, Harry… me."

Hermione couldn't sleep after that. She stayed up until eight when Draco knocked on the door.

"Granger! Are you awake? Your father wants to continue your conversation."

Hermione got up, threw open the door and ran past a _very_ surprised Malfoy down to the dining room where the smoky figure waited.

"You came rather quickly."

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, "I came downstairs last night… and I heard you talking with someone else."

"What did you hear?"

"I'm your eighth Horcrux."

"Oh, that part."

"Yes… and I want you to tell me more about my mother," Hermione said, "Continue where you left off."

"Well, she stayed, we got drinks. We saw each other every night after that."

Hermione sat patiently and listened.

"One day, she came to me and told me she was pregnant… with you. I proposed on the spot and we were going to be married. Then she came back from an appointment and told me she had a Muggle disease called cancer."

"Cancer? Mum had cancer?"

"Yes… Leukemia. I kept asking the doctors at the Muggle hospital and the healers at St. Mungos if they could do anything to help her. They put her on Folate supplements to help protect you… but they couldn't do anything for her. She couldn't be put on chemotherapy since she was pregnant and she was so weak. A week after your birth, she passed."

"But… I don't understand."

"The reason I hate Muggles… the _real _reason, is because they did nothing to help your mother. Yes, my filthy Muggle father left my mother to die and I did hate Muggles after that, despising them didn't start until your mother died. I started my quest for power, created Horcruxes. I wanted power to do anything so I went after Potter and tried to kill him off… and failed."

"But what about me?"

"I didn't want you in danger. If you were to die while I rose to power, I'd never forgive myself."

Hermione stood up.

"Mum's name was Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"What did you name me?"

"Haven. Haven Jean Riddle."

Hermione looked at the smoky figure before her.

"I'll get you your body," she said, "Tell me what I need to do."

OoOoOoOoO

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, "I don't want you getting in over your head. The moment something goes wrong, you apparate straight away."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Ron, you too. I want you to apparate the moment something doesn't go according to plan."

"Yes, mum."

Harry and Ron walked off and apparated outside the garden gate and on to a path.

"Okay," Harry said, "This leads to Malfoy Manor. It's about a mile and a half walk north."

They began walking in silence. About half an hour later, Ron spoke up.

"Do you think Hermione's changed?"

"No. I know she hasn't. She still the Hermione we know."

The manor loomed into sight and Harry drew his wand.

"Are you ready, Ron?"

"As I'll ever be."

They walked to the gate and Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak. He threw it over the two of them and proceeded to creep through the gate. They saw two figures exit the manor and disapparate.

"Harry?" Ron said.

"What, Ron?"

"That was Hermione."

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Draco apparated to Diagon Alley and started to walk around.

"It's a good thing I look different," Hermione said, "Look at these posters!"

The missing person posters could only have been put up by members of the Order

"Well, stop looking at the posters and start looking for a body suitable of the Dark Lord's soul."

They walked around for a bit more and decided to hide in an alleyway and wait.

"He should be good looking," Draco said, "So pick wisely."

Hermione was wearing the dress she wore on her birthday, an outfit she was skeptical to wearing since it was the last thing anyone saw her in.

But she needed it in case she had to lure anyone in.

"How about him?" Draco said, pointing to a man walking by.

"Watch this," Hermione said walking from the alleyway. She caught up with the man.

"Hey!" She said, "You look like someone I know."

He turned around and Hermione saw that he _was_ quite handsome.

"Could you come with me for a second?" she asked, trying to sound inviting.

"Um, sure," he said.

She pulled him into the alley.

"What's your blood status… by the way?" she asked, trailing a finger down his arm.

"I'm a p-pureblood," he stuttered, his breathing getting rapid.

"Good," she murmured, turning toward where Draco was hiding in the shadows, "Now!"

"_Stupefy!_" Draco cried, coming from the shadows.

The man slouched and fell over Hermione. Draco helped her and got him off and they layed him down on the ground.

"Well…" Hermione said, "Good job. He's pretty good looking."

"Draco knows best," Draco said smugly, "Let's go."

Draco helped Hermione hoist the body over his shoulder and disapparated with her back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**So? What'd you think?  
Reviews make us SMILE :D  
SO PLEASE REVIEW 33  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... but it'd be boss if we did.**

_**xaNicole: Alright, screw this whole 20 review thing... I think we're losing readers. JUST ENJOY WHAT'S UP NOW AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. We looooove hearing what you have to say whether it be criticism or a compliment or a suggestion. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Hermione and Draco arrived back at Malfoy Manor, carrying the stunned man.

"Who knew bodies were so hard to carry," Hermione said.

"Yes, because a stunned man is going to carry himself."

"Shut up!"

"You started it! You ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer."

"That wasn't a question," Hermione said, "It was a statement."

"Does it look like I care, Granger?"

"Just… shut up."

They carried him in and laid him on the table top. Malfoy removed the man's wallet from his pocket.

"Malfoy! Put that back!"

"His name is Darren. Darren Overstreet."

"What about his wand? Where's his wand?"

"Um," Malfoy flipped him over and searched his pockets, "Not here."

"It's in his coat, moron," Hermione said, pulling a wand out of the man's jacket pocket.

"I knew that."

"_I knew that,_" Hermione mocked.

"Please shut your mouth."

"You started it!"

"_Ahem_,"

They turned around swiftly and looked into the face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, I'm glad you two finally followed directions."

"Two? I did all the work!" Malfoy said.

"You? You did not! I lured him in; you pulled out your wand and shouted!"

"If both of you would kindly shut your faces," Lucius said, pushing them out of the way and examining the man.

"This will do."

"What do you mean 'this will do'? He's a pureblood! He's good looking! I should get more praise than this! Maybe even a 'good job, Hermione!' But no! _This will do_."

Hermione stomped out and outside to the back of the manor, slamming the French doors behind her.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ron decided to stay where they apparated and camped out there.

"Okay, so we sneak in through the back using the cloak, find Hermione and sneak her out," Ron said, "Sound like a plan?"

"It might not be _that _easy, Ron."

"Well, that's a given but we don't really have much to work with, do we?"

Harry was about to argue back but Ron really did have a point. Besides, what were they supposed to do? It's not like they could create some sort of elaborate escape plan… that could be even more dangerous than what they were doing now. It would be easier if they just took the simpler way.

"Fine, we'll sneak in with the cloak, get her and get out."

Ron and Harry stood up and began preparing. They packed everything up in case they needed to leave in a moment's notice. Since they couldn't carry everything they brought, they left their things there and proceeded to walk to Malfoy Manor, stopping at the front gate.

"Shall we go around the back, then?" Ron asked.

"I think that would be smarter, don't you?"

They walked around the back and were confronted by a large garden. They entered and made their way on the stone path, stopping cold when they saw a girl walk from the door.

"HERMIO–" Harry covered Ron's mouth before he could finish shouting.

"Who's there?" Hermione cried, pulling her want out.

"Us!" Ron cried, pulling off the invisibility cloak.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione said, lowering her voice, "you need to leave. _Now_."

"We're here to bust you out!" Ron said.

"Shut up! Someone will hear you! And I don't want to leave."

"What?"

"I said I don't want to leave. They need me here."

"You can't stay!" Ron said, "You can't! We want you back."

"Hermione, who exactly needs you here?"

"My father does," Hermione said, "You two need to leave before I'm forced to tell everyone that you're here. I don't want you two dying trying to save me when I _can't_ be saved anymore."

"_We_ can save you, Hermione! Just come with us now! You don't even need your things!"

"You really don't understand, do you? I _can't _leave."

Hermione's eyes glowed green and green flames erupted from her palms.

"**Leave. Before I hurt you.**"

This would have been the longest that her bursts of energy lasted. Normally, it would have died out within seconds…. this one lasted until Harry and Ron were out the gate and gone. They were the last thing she saw before darkness engulfed her.

OoOoOoOoO

Ron and Harry apparated to the campsite, picked up their things and apparated to the Burrow straight away. They ran inside and dropped everything.

"Boys… you're back!" Mrs. Weasley said, "But… where's Hermione?"

"Hermione's gone!" Ron said, running upstairs to his bedroom.

"What?"

"She's gone!"

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up in her bedroom.

"What?" she said, sitting up, "I could have sworn I was in the back garden."

"I brought you back up here. You were passed out on the ground," Draco said from the chair in the corner, "I walked outside and found you lying on the path."

"And you brought me back up?"

"Yes… and you weren't exactly light as a feather."

"Shut up!" Hermione said throwing her pillow across the room at him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said, "Let's not get to violent, now! I brought you to your room. I think I deserve a little more respect than this."

"Yes… but you brought me up under your father's order."

"No… not this times, Granger," Draco said, "I found you knocked out on the path… as the friendly person I am, I decided _not_ to let you lay out there in the cold and bring you inside to your room."

"But your father ordered you to watch me."

"Yes, he did. But this was my decision." Draco got up and knelt by Hermione's bed.

"Well, this is interesting, isn't it?" Hermione said, "It's a bit out of character for you, Draco."

"A bit," he smirked, "But there _is_ a reason."

"A reason for…?"

"This," he gestured to the bed and how he was kneeling before it.

"So… what's it for?" Hermione asked.

"I want to tell you something… something important."

"Something important?"

"Yes… very important… and a tad bit embarrassing."

"Oh? Big, bad Draco Malfoy is embarrassed? This _must_ be good!"

"Please, don't judge me."

"You just said _please_!" Hermione said, "Wow… I like this already."

"Will you please listen? This isn't very easy for me to do."

"About to spill your very heart and soul to me right now?"

"Just about."

"Well, don't be a chicken, Malfoy."

There was a period of silence.

"Are you going to speak up or do I have to guess?" Hermione asked. She looked quizzically at Draco. Draco sighed and looked Hermione straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Hermione."

* * *

**OOOOOOOH CLIFFY.**

**Please review... or whatever. We'll post a new chapter every week or so, depending if we're finished or not. Hope you enjoyed (: **

**Reviews make us smile :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER... but it'd be so boss if we did.**

_**xaNicole: Alrighty, so we decided to upload a chapter today because we have a proposal for our readers. I said that we'd update every week and I decided that day would be Friday. So Friday, every week, we will put up a new chapter. BUT if we reach a certain amount of reviews, we will post that chapter early. Confused? I will explain. So, if we get 25 reviews and it's before we are to post a new chapter (even if it's the Saturday after we posted the new chapter) we will post another new chapter ahead of time. If we reach 25 reviews and it's a Tuesday, we will post the new chapter on the same day. We check our reviews every day. So reviews are not a requirement anymore (I feel like a douche now that I think about it) but they are encouraged and you will be rewarded for your reviews :DDD **_

___**xoxoShay: Heloooooo everyone! Lol. xoxShay here.. Hmm.. what to say, what to say.. Well, you guys are one lucky bunch...Do you know why? Cuz we are giving you guys ANOTHER chapter! Whooo! Haha, i sound like a retard right now don't I ? Well, we really hope you like this chapter.. && review so we can write more and update MUCH faster! **__**&& Don't forget to read xaNicole's story: Save Me. You can find it here on TwinBrains, or on her personal.. Trust me, it's a good one.. &&& also my story on my personal: Her Dark Secret. **__**We hope you guys ENJOY :DDD**___

* * *

__"What do you mean she's gone, Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley said, "What do you mean?"

"He means she's not Hermione anymore."

"I don't understand."

"We lost her," Harry said, "She doesn't want to come back."

"But why not?"

"She's totally convinced she's got to save her father."

"But… did you at least talk to her about it?"

"Did you guys bring Hermione back?" Ginny cried, running down the stairs, "I hear Ron and… but where's Hermione?"

"We didn't bring her back… she didn't want to come."

"Why didn't you force her?" Ginny cried, "I _told_ you to let me go! I could have had her out cold and shrunk with the same flick of my wand!"

"Ginny… what's done is done," Mrs. Weasley said, "If Hermione doesn't want to come home we'll have to accept that's what she wants. I'm just glad you two got home okay. The most we can do now is hope that Hermione knows right from wrong and decides _not_ to bring You-Know-Who back to life."

Mrs. Weasley walked to the kitchen and Harry ran up to Ron's room with Ginny.

"Ron!" Harry cried, opening the door. Ron was kicking and smashing things around his room.

"_Ron!_" Ginny yelled, "Snap out of it!"

She drew her wand.

"_Protego!_" she cried. The bowl that Ron was about to smash bounced off and broke against the wall. Ron was thrown back onto his bed. Ginny placed a full body bind curse on Ron.

"Ron, you need to calm down!" Ginny said.

"Hermione is _gone_." Ron said, "I can't calm down! She's gone!"

"Just calm down!" Harry said.

"How can I calm down, Harry?"

"Just breathe, Ron!"

"I can't calm down! I love her, Harry!" Ron said, "I love her like Dad loves Mum… like Bill loves Fleur… like you love Ginny! I love her, Harry!"

Harry stared at Ron while he lay, breathing heavily, on his bed.

"We'll get her back, Ron," he said, "Don't worry."

OoOoOoOoO

"W-what did you just say?" Hermione stuttered.

"I said," Draco said, "I love you, Hermione."

"That's what I thought you said," she whispered, "How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"For how long?"

"Since fourth year," Draco said, "That's when I realized that I loved you. I'm pretty sure I liked you for a while before… but at the Yule Ball… _that_ is when I realized that I loved you."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say what you want," Draco said, "Say you love me back, say you don't. Call me an arrogant twat, an albino ferret. It doesn't matter. I just wanted to get my feelings out to you. You needed to know."

"I mean… I really don't know what to say. I… this is a really big surprise, Draco."

"Well, you called me by my first name… it's a good start."

Hermione laughed and sat up, preparing to get up off the bed. Draco stood and offered his hand to her.

"Ahem."

They both looked towards the door where Lucius Malfoy was standing.

"Your father wishes to speak with you," he said, eyeing Draco's outstretched hand as Hermione took it. Draco helped her up and they walked down the stairs to the dining room where the smoky figure was waiting once again.

"You have done well, daughter," Voldemort said, "You have almost reached full power. I want you to try and harness it now. Harness it and _use_ it. You must practice if we are going to perform this ritual right. I cannot have you falling weak while you transfer my being into the body. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm sure I can do it."

"See, I told you she was ready, my Lord," Lucius said.

"Silence, Lucius," Voldemort said, "Haven, we're not going to do this now. You need time to prepare."

Hermione looked taken aback by the use of her birth name.

"But I'm pretty sure I don't need _that_ much time! In the garden, the flames stayed for over a minute."

"But I found you in the garden and you were passed out," Draco said.

"You need to be able to control it for long enough to transfer my being," Voldemort said, "You can't fall during. It's not healthy for either of us. I could be lost forever and so could you. Things could go terribly wrong if this is not performed right."

"Then why are you making me do this?"

"We aren't making you do it _now._ This is why I'm telling you that you can take all the time in the world to prepare. Once I am powerful again, I shall rule the wizarding world and you will have everything."

Hermione stood and thought for a minute.

"What if something goes wrong? Then we're both gone. You lose _me_, _you're_ gone, too."

"I am aware of that, daughter," Voldemort said, "Which is why I need you to prepare. I cannot risk losing you."

Hermione nodded and walked away. Draco walked out of the dining room with her and walked down another hallway. She was about to walk up the stairs when she heard more talking. She stood outside of the dining room door and listened to the conversation that was continuing without her.

"My Lord, she is powerful enough. I think she'll be able to do this."

"Lucius, you don't seem to understand. If she dies, I will cease to exist. My soul will be lost."

"Yes, but say that the transfer of the soul is a success…"

"If she is not powerful enough, she could die after the process has finished."

"But that's _after_ the process is finished. After your soul has been transferred, we have no use of her."

"She is my daughter, Lucius."

"And Draco is my son but if I had to sacrifice him to keep you alive then I must do what I have to."

"I am not you, Lucius, and you are not me. I will not have you making my decisions for me. My decision is final. She will not be performing this ritual until she has reached full power."

"Yes, my Lord."

Hermione turned and walked up the stairs to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. Several minutes later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Hermione?" Draco called, "Granger?"

Hermione sat and watched the door.

"If you don't open it, I'm unlocking it myself."

She continued to stare at the door, practically daring Draco to do it.

"_Alohomora!_" He cried. The lock clicked and Draco opened the door and stepped in.

"What's up? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong… I just… I overheard your father and my father talking about me. Your father kept telling the Dark Lord that I was ready and that even if I were to die after the ritual… I wouldn't be much use anyway. I mean, the Dark Lord wants me to do this when I'm ready, which I feel like I am… but your father wants to do this even if I am not prepared enough. I feel like I am ready, but I'm not exactly ready to learn the spell… does that make any sense at all?" Hermione said, "I mean, does anyone care what I have to say?"

"I care." Draco said, sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Yeah, well… your opinion isn't exactly going to change their minds, now is it?"

"Probably not," Draco said, "But I do care."

"I know you do, Draco," Hermione said, "And thank you."

"It's no problem," Draco said, "it's kind of easy to care about you… and I just want to be there for you."

"This does not sound like you at all," Hermione laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a changed man."

"I mean, I get that the Dark Lord needed me and everything. I'm his eighth Horcrux for Merlin's sake."

"You know that he _was_ defending you and it was my stupid father's idea to make you perform the ritual now. Your father is trying to protect you and your sanity."

"It's probably only because of the bit of his soul in my body."

"Or that you're the only part of your mother left."

"I know but–"

"But nothing, Hermione," Draco said, "For the smartest witch of our age, you're being a bit ignorant. Your father is trying to help you but you were down there arguing that you could perform it now. Now you feel that nobody cares. Hermione, what's up with you? I know it has nothing to do with the ritual."

Hermione looked as if she was going to burst into tears

"I… I feel like I shouldn't be here. I mean, I still love Harry and Ron… what am I doing here?"

Draco's face faltered at the mention of Ron but he shifted into indifference.

"You're here to raise the Dark Lord. I don't want you running away. It's your destiny and all prophecies must be fulfilled whether it's purposefully or unintentionally. Just know that if you run… they _will_ attack the Burrow. They aren't afraid to do it."

Hermione looked at Draco.

"You're right. I have to do this. I can't leave. They'll hurt Harry and Ron's family. I can't risk… but I feel like I can't stay."

"Stay for me," Draco said, gently pulling her to him and kissing her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone, this is the other half of TwinBrains (i don't know why i can't put my pen name on, but)... xaNicole is quite busy at the moment..Haha, so i will be the one updating today. Here is the next chapter for our story Prophecies. We really appreciate all of the reviews, likes, and everything.. We hope you will ENJOY this chapter! :DDD**_

_**And once again, we DO NOT own Harry Potter.. It truly would be BOSS if we did.. **_

* * *

Ginny and Harry were sitting under a tree on the bank of a lake not too far from the Burrow.

"I have to get Hermione back for Ron," Harry said, "He's going to go mad."

"How are you going to do that?" Ginny asked, "You tried talking and that didn't work."

"I'm going to take her by force."

"By force, Harry? Honestly, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Voldemort can't exactly do anything to me, can he?"

"Voldemort can't but the Death Eaters can."

Ginny linked her arm through Harry's.

"I don't want your cocky bravery to cost you your life."

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead.

"You need to talk to Ron," she said, "He won't listen to any of us."

Harry nodded. He got up and helped Ginny to her feet. They began to head back to the Burrow.

"There you two are!" Mrs. Weasley called, "Supper's on the table!"

Harry and Ginny sat at the Weasley's large table to eat. Ron's seat was empty.

"Is he still upset?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded solemnly before dishing out bowls of creamy onion soup.

"I'm going to get Hermione back," Harry said as Ginny passed him a roll.

"You've tried already," Mrs. Weasley said, "You can't negotiate."

"I know that but I can take her by force."

"By force?" Mr. Weasley cried, "Have you ever thought about how that would jeopardize your life? Harry, your bravery is admirable but it's unnecessary. Hermione cannot just be taken."

"Think about the Death Eaters, mate. Think of where they'd look first."

Harry looked around, a bit ashamed now that he realized the consequences of his decision.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said, "I wasn't thinking."

"Its fine, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "We understand. We want Hermione back just as much as you do."

Harry stirred his soup around a bit and slurped the rest of it down. He got up, placed his bowl in the sink and walked up to Ron's room.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Harry opened the door. Ron was on his bed, lying with his hands behind his head.

"Ron," Harry said, "We're going to get her back."

"You said that three days ago," Ron said, "That plan didn't exactly go so smoothly, did it?"

"Well, I mean it this time. We should keep trying."

"Trying isn't good enough, Harry! We need to start succeeding. The only way we'll succeed is if we go in there and start kicking some ass."

"Ron, we can't just burst in there. They'd kill us."

"Not if we kill them first."

"What? Ron, what are you talking about?"

"I just think we shouldn't be afraid to use some unforgivables."

"Ron, we can't! We'd be thrown into Azkaban!"

"Who's going to know? Like the Death Eaters would really go running to the Ministry! All of them would be thrown in Azkaban themselves! They are wanted criminals, we are _not_!"

"That would make us just as low as them!" Harry said, "The last thing I'd _ever_ want to do is stoop to a Death Eater's level."

"Harry, they deserve what they dish out! Death Eaters killed Fred! They killed Lupin, Tonks, Sirius!"

"You'd be just like one of them, then!"

Ron was about to shout out another comeback but stopped. He sat with his mouth agape for a few moments before closing it slowly.

"We need to think this through, Ron." Harry said, "Killing one of them because they kill is just like being a Death Eater. Those curses are called unforgivable for a reason and that's because you never forgive yourself for what you've done. They may be evil, Ron… but you're better than that. I know you are."

Ron looked a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry," Ron said, "I just want her back."

"We all do, Ron," Harry said, "But we can't rush this anymore. If we take her by force, they'll come _here_. The first place they'd look would be _here_. By rushing this and not thinking it out, we're putting your family in danger."

Ron sat still for a bit and stared into space.

"We're never getting her back, are we?" Ron said.

"What makes you say that?"

"We can't take her by force, we can't negotiate," Ron said, "There's no way to win!"

"We have to try."

Ron sat up.

"I know we have to… but when it's just the two of us, nothing really gets done."

"That's it, Ron!" Harry cried, "we're not going in alone!"

OoOoOoOoO

Draco pulled away from Hermione. She looked at Draco with a confused yet longing look in her eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for quite some time," Draco said.

Hermione bit her lip.

"I really don't know what to say," she said.

"Well, I feel as if I should have gotten that out of the way... and I did."

"I'm really sorry, Draco, if I'm not reacting the way you want me to. It's a lot to take in at once."

"It's fine… the way I've treated you before… I didn't exactly expect you to jump in my arms and start confessing your mutual attraction to me."

"Well, I'm still sorry if it doesn't go the way you want it. I mean, it's a lot to take in and I'm still really confused about Ron."

Draco sighed and got up. He offered his hand to Hermione.

"Don't worry about me," he said, "I'll be fine."

Hermione took his hang. He helped her up and she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you, Draco," she whispered. Their embrace ended and Hermione left the room and walked downstairs. She re-entered the dining room.

"I'm sorry I stormed out earlier," Hermione said, "It was a lot to take in and I'm a bit overwhelmed with it all."

The smoky figure did not have eyes but she could feel his heavy gaze.

"It is fine, daughter," he said, "Though your attitude was unacceptable. All is forgiven."

"Thank you, father," she said, bowing her head, "I'd like to discuss the soul transfer, my Lord."

"There is no need to call me that," Voldemort said, "though I am your father and command respect, you are my daughter and do not require to call me that."

"Well, either way, I'd like to discuss it."

"What is there to discuss?"

"How am I supposed to do it?"

"It's a silent incantation," Voldemort said, "Someone shall train you on what to do."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Will I die?"

"Not if you practice control. The stronger your powers are, the shorter the black outs will be. Then you must practice control."

"Yes, father," Hermione said leaving the room.

* * *

_**And so this concludes another of our chapters..**_

_**Tell us what you think and all.**_

_**Was it Good? Bad? Boring?**_

_**We want your opinions on how it is going so far..**_

_**REVIEW :DD**_

_**Oh, and don't forget to check out our other stories on our personal accounts! **_

_**- TwinBrains**_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**_xaNicole: Hello there (: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 13! WHERE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! No... just kidding. I have sneakily put ONE A Very Potter Musical reference in this story. I would like you to try and spy the reference (: If someone finds it, we'll post the next chapter RIGHT AWAY. And also, it is the 30th of July here on Guam (we're posting this chapter at about 12:26 AM Guam time) and TOMORROW IS THE 31ST WHICH IS HARRY FREAKING POTTER'S BIRTHDAY. AND let's not forget it's the woman who brought Harry to this world, the wonderful and beautiful JK Rowling's birthday. And Pottermore will be opening to about a million people and ONLY a million people. I heard they were going to compete or something... I'm not sure. Please don't come to us for details but we are VERY VERY excited for Pottermore. So please enjoy the chapter, you lovely reader, you and don't forget to review!_**

**_loverdearestMaria: Hi! (: Like xaNicole said. Tomorrow will be a glorious day (: It is Harry's birthday and also our queen J.K Rowling's birthday. And if you can seek that AVPM reference then you are one lucky lad! Haha.. You will be the reason we will update more earlier! :DDD POTTERMORE! Oh my goodness! Tomorrow will be the day for those lucky people who get to see Pottermore first.. So there might be a bit of competition, don't ya' think? Haha. So please, Review, && ENJOY :DD We hope you like it._**

* * *

"So we plan on going to war!" Harry said.

The Weasley's and the whole Order of the Phoenix stared at Harry, mouths agape.

"Told you they'd take it like this," Ron muttered.

"Another wizarding war?" George said, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Harry, the Wizarding world is still trying to get over the last one!" Kingsley Shacklebot said, "We lost so many great witches and wizards the first time."

"I know you want to get Hermione back but this seems a bit much for one person." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But she isn't just _one person_! She's Voldemort's daughter! She's the one responsible for bringing Voldemort back to life! Do you know how that would end? With a war! I say we choke this weed before it grows and stop this before we're forced to have a repeat. Hermione will bring Voldemort to power and we have to stop her before she does."

Mrs. Weasley and everyone else in the room stared at Harry.

"I know nobody wants a repeat… but if we don't do anything, we'll be forced to have one."

"And if we fail, Harry?" Kingsley said, "If we fail, there _will_ be a repeat and this would be twice as bad. We don't even know if Hermione will do it. I believe that she has humanity and she wouldn't do it."

"But she _is_ going to do it! Whoever is there at Malfoy Manor with her is telling her that she needs to do it," Harry looked at everyone, "Look, if we don't stop this before it happens, we're going to have another war whether we like it or not."

"But if Voldemort is still alive, that means he's got another Horcrux, doesn't it?" Jessica Day, a new member, asked, "I mean, if you _had_ destroyed them all, he wouldn't be here."

"You're _joking_!" Ron cried, "After all we went through to find and destroy all six of them!"

"And I was the seventh…" Harry said

"You're kidding me! Please say you're joking." Ron said to Jessica.

"Would there be any other way? The only other way he'd be brought back is as an inferi and those aren't so easy to control. Voldemort as an inferi wouldn't exactly be hard to miss." Jessica said.

Harry looked over at Ron.

"Look," Harry said, "We need to do this."

"We can't be doing this, Harry," Kingsley said.

"No! We have to get her out of there!" Ron said.

"Ron, we understand that you want her back but we cannot just barge into Malfoy Manor with an army." Kingsley said, "We cannot just start flinging spells and curses every which way. It would ruin everything and there would be no peace whatsoever. If we attack, it's open fire on us, as well. We need to plan this through. We cannot just risk ourselves and see if we'll survive. We cannot gamble this sort of thing."

"If we don't stop her and take her back now, we _will_ need a war." Harry said, "This seems like the only way we can prevent this from happening. If we have a small battle to get her back., we can avoid a full on war after Hermione raises him."

"We can't lose anymore lives," Kingsley said, "So many were lost."

"Even if we manage to pull this off," George said, "They'll come looking."

"Then we'll go into hiding," Harry said, "We'll leave the country."

"Where will we go? They'll find our friends, our relatives," Christine Hansen, another new member of the Order, from America, said, "Nobody will be safe."

"Harry, please think about this a bit more."

Harry sighed, nodded and walked back up to Ron's room.

OoOoOoOoO

"Alright, see if you can do it _without_ having to be angry." Draco said.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes.

"Focus!"

"I'm trying!" she said.

"Not hard enough, apparently," Draco shouted. Hermione sighed and sat down.

"This. Is. _Hopeless_." She sighed, "If I'm not angry, I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," Draco said. He walked over, sat beside her and took her hands in his, "You just have to–"

"Focus! I just have to focus! I know, I know! But I _can't_! I have to be angry at something!"

"Well, what makes you angry?"

"I just… I don't know… _you_ made me kind of angry."

"I… I do?"

"You _did_."

"When?"

"When you called me a–"

"Mudblood," he said backing away.

"What?"

"Mudblood! You're a mudblood! Get angry, Granger!"

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"Get angry, Granger! Get mad!" he yelled, "Mudblood! You're a _mudblood_, Granger!"

"Malfoy!"

Hermione felt herself being lifted off the ground.

"**Malfoy**!" she shrieked in Parseltongue.

"Concentrate, Hermione! Keep that up! Just focus!"

Hermione focused on the energy she was releasing.

"Hermione, are you focusing?"

"**I'm trying to!**"

"I can't understand you! Are you trying?"

"**Shut up**!"

She could feel her hair flying and the flames burst from her palms. She felt her feet touch the ground and she felt the marks on her arms start to glow and writh.

"You're doing it!" Draco cried, "You aren't passing out!"

As soon as the last syllable left his lips, Hermione collapsed to the ground.

X X X

Hermione? Are you awake?"

She sat up in her bed, her head pounding.

"What happened?"

"I commented on how you weren't passing out and then you passed out."

"Oh."

She looked around.

"How long was I out this time?"

"Three days."

"Three days?" she cried, "That's the longest I've ever…"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding… you've been out for four."

"_Four days?_"

"Kidding! Get a sense of humor! You've only been out for a few hours."

"**Malfoy!**" she hissed, throwing a pillow at him.

"What? Get a sense of humor, Hermione!"

"I can't! Not when you make me think I've been knocked out for four days!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Draco said, "Calm down and put the pillow down!"

Hermione dropped the pillow on the opposite end of the bed.

"I want to take you somewhere," Draco said.

"Where? Everyone in the country must be looking for me."

"Everyone in the _wizarding_ part of the country."

"Right. Like _you_ know Muggle London."

"I don't… but _you_ do."

"Draco, what are you insisting?"

"I think you need a bit of a vacation."

"Vacation… right. Like they Dark Lord would let us."

"Who says he has to know?"

"Well, he's my father… and I haven't got any money."

"I do."

"I doubt Muggle stores take Galleons."

"I have Muggle money, too."

"Where?" she said, "And why?"

"In my bedroom and it's in case I need to do anything in Muggle London… like now."

"I haven't got anything to wear."

"You can borrow something of my mum's. Stop trying to make excuses, Granger, we're going out tonight."

He grabbed her hand and led her to his room. He closed the door behind her and opened a drawer that was full of Muggle money.

"How and why?" she said picking up a ten pound note.

"I make my own transactions from Gringotts from time to time," he said, "This is in case I need to do anything in the Muggle world like buy a house or a car or a…"

"Rocketship to Mars?" she said, "Do you realize how much money you have?"

"That too… I was saving for a rocketship."

Hermione gave Draco a rather confused look.

"You _really_ need a sense of humor," he said, "Come on."

Draco led her to a room that was filled with clothes."

"Take anything you like and I'll duplicate it."

They finished in half an hour. Hermione decided on a white tank top and a vest with her own skinny jeans and heels.

"Ready to go?" Draco said knocking on her door.

"Yep." She said. She opened it to see Draco in a fitted white T-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. He caught her looking and she blushed. He smiled, taking her hand and they disapparated.

* * *

**xaNicole: Like we said, spot the AVPM reference and we will update as soon as possible! We check our reviews every day so once you say you've spotted it, we'll upload the next chapter and shout out to you. Tell us what the reference was!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

_**xaNicole: OKAY! SO SOMEONE FOUND ONE REFERENCE. Hahaha. The one from A Very Potter Sequel was 'choke the weed before it grows' and that was found by HPGIRL1996. The other reference was Draco's 'rocketship to Mars' from a Very Potter Musical (Pigfarts, Pigfarts, here I come!) If you couldn't find them, go ahead and go back and read it. As promised, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy (: (NOTE: We do not live in the UK so we may not get the names of places right.)**_

_**loverdearestMaria: Like what xaNicole said. Someone, namely HPGIRL1996, found the reference! CONGRATS :DDD So, here you all go. Chapter 14 of Prophecies (or what xaNicole says: PORPHECIES!" Lol)**_

* * *

Draco and Hermione appeared on the streets in Muggle London.

"So," Draco shouted over the noise, "Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know… I haven't been here in so long."

"Well, then let's just go anywhere! See if it will refresh your memory!"

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and they want all over the city. They went to the cinema and watched a movie… then they snuck into two more movies. Draco had called it movie hopping. Draco had dragged her everywhere. They ate dinner at a McDonald's, a restaurant Draco had never step foot in before that night, and had coffee at a small, empty Starbucks.

"This has to be the most fun I've had in _ages_!" Hermione said, "I had no idea you knew so much about Muggle London!"

"Yeah, well," he said, "I come here to get away. I mean the wizarding world is great but Muggle London just seems so much simpler."

"Thank you," Hermione said, "I really needed this. I mean, I've been so stressed about raising the Dark Lord, I really haven't had time at all to enjoy myself."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight. You've taught me some things as well, tonight."

"You haven't lived until you've eaten a Big Mac."

"I can feel my arteries being clogged as we speak."

Hermione laughed and sipped her coffee.

"And you, Miss Granger, have officially experienced movie hopping."

"And thanks to you, I saved ten pounds on two more movie tickets."

"It's a useful tip, isn't it?"

"It's getting late… I think we should go back."

They left the Starbucks and walked into an alley, apparating back to Hermione's room at Malfoy Manor.

"Thank you, Draco."

"No problem," he said, "I'm glad you had fun."

He turned to leave the room when Hermione called him back.

"Draco?"

Draco stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes?" he replied, turning around.

"You forgot something."

"What?"

Hermione ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight," she whispered as she pulled away.

"Goodnight," he whispered, smiling.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ron were sitting in Ron's room after Harry's idea proposal.

"Ron, I've just realized something."

"What?"

"Voldemort only has his Death Eaters now. Last time, he had giants and dementors… he only has his Death Eaters now and I'm pretty sure most of them have been imprisoned if the Ministry is doing their job. We could have a battle, a small one, and save Hermione!"

"But, mate, about the Horcrux, we can't stop worrying that he won't come back unless we destroy that Horcrux."

"But what would it be?" Harry questioned, "I mean, I'm pretty sure we destroyed what he would expect us to."

"But you were a Horcrux, Harry. He didn't mean for you to be but you were."

"And Hermione _is_ Voldemort's daughter."

"But you don't suppose he knows how to make a human Horcrux, do you?"

"Who knows, maybe he does."

"But you were an accidental Horcrux."

"But that doesn't mean Voldemort doesn't know how to make one… we could keep that in mind but maybe we should way some other options, Ron."

"Yeah, I guess."

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up the next morning to Draco knocking on the door.

"Hermione?" he called, "We've got to continue today! Let's see if you've gotten any better."

Hermione got up and opened the door.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"And to you," he said, "Are you ready to practice?"

"Hold on."

Hermione closed the door and changed. She pulled on a big T-shirt and shorts before opening the door again.

"Let's go."

Hermione and Draco went outside to the back where they were practicing the day before.

"Do you think you could try it this time without having to be angry?"

"I could try…"

"Try your hardest."

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on the snakes on her wrists. She felt them starting to grow warm and soon they were burning.

"Hermione, you're doing it!"

She opened her eyes and saw that she was about five feet from the ground. Her hair was flying around her and green flames erupted from her hands. She touched down to the ground and the flames died.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. He caught Hermione as she staggered.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said, "I'm not going to pass out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm fine."

She stood on her own for a bit and Draco walked her inside.

"You're almost ready," Draco said, "Just a bit more practice and you can do it without thinking."

"I hope it doesn't take too much practice."

"Why?"

"I just want to get this over with. I want to bring him back and finish… I mean, I want to go home."

"Home?"

"Well, I want to go to the Burrow. I want to be back with everyone else."

"Well, I understand but you can't. Not when he's risen. He's going to go after Potter again. He's going to go after them and you can't help any of it."

"What?" Hermione cried, "He… he can't! Those are my friends! They're families! Now all their lives are at stake!"

"Well," Draco said, "To be quite honest, the Dark Lord doesn't care. Harry is the only thing keeping him from ruling the wizarding world."

"But I'm the only thing keeping him alive!" Hermione said, "I'm also the only person that can do this for him. I don't see your father or Bellatrix doing what I can!"

"Hermione, you can't go back," Draco said, "The Dark Lord will go after one thing and one thing only and that's Harry Potter."

"Draco… I… I can't stay after I've done it. I'm going to raise him and run. I can't stay. But part of me wants to stay… part of me feels like I have to… because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I think I love you, Draco."


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**_xaNicole: Hello there, readers! Say 'hola' to your weekly chapter! This is a bit short, I apologize! But the upcoming chapters a definitely longer. Please enjoy, please review!_**

**_loverdearestMaria: Hi everyone! This is the next chapter to Prophecies (Or what me and xaNicole call: Porphecies) Haha. We hope you like it ! ENJOY (:_**

* * *

"Ginny, you think we'll be able to rescue her? Or, well, steal her back? I mean, Voldemort doesn't have all the reinforcements he had the last time… no giants, no dementors. Just Death Eaters. Most of them are in prison." Harry said, sitting on Ginny's bed.

"I don't know. They still probably don't want to do anything because of the risk." Ginny said, "The Order, I mean."

"But there is no risk!" Harry cried, "That's _it_! Most of the Death Eaters are in prison! There are no giants and no dementors!"

"If you think you can do it, tell it to the Order. Kingsley hasn't left yet."

Harry ran downstairs to the living room.

"Nobody move!" He cried. Kingsley and Dedalus Diggle were just about to leave the Burrow.

"What is it now, Harry?" Kingsley said. He sounded irritated.

"Voldemort. It isn't like the last time. He doesn't have giants or dementors! He's got Death Eaters, yes, but most of them are in prison! We can take them."

"But, Harry–"

"But nothing, Kingsley! We can take them!"

"Harry we don't have–"

"You know what, Kingsley? We do. I'll reassemble Dumbledore's Army! We'll train seventh years! Kingsley, we can do this."

Kingsley gave Harry a stern look and Harry was sure he was going to say no.

"We'll start right away," Kingsley said, "We need you, Ron and all the Dumbledore's Army members at King's Crosss tomorrow at ten-thirty, not a minute late. Bring as many people as you can. You're going to be training only the seventh years that have reached seventeen or are turning seventeen before February. I expect you to be mature about this and I expect you to be serious."

"Yes, Kingsley."

Harry ran upstairs to Ron's room.

"Ron, start packing. And I need your owl."

"What for?"

"We're reassembling Dumbledore's Army."

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to Draco calling her outside her window.

"Hermione, let's go!"

"What?"

"We're going to practice!"

"Coming!"

"She ran down the stairs and out of the door to the back where she thought Draco was. But Draco wasn't there.

"So are we going to practice or… Draco?"

"Rah!"

Draco jumped from behind a bush and tackled Hermione.

"Draco!" She screamed as they rolled down the small hill.

"That was fun," Draco said.

"Draco," she gasped.

"What? I thought it'd be cute. I saw it in a movie."

"It was _adorable_."

"Is that sarcasm I detect?"

"No, Draco," she said, "I talk like this _all_ the time. Now get _off_ me."

Draco rolled off of Hermione and lay beside her.

"So are we going to practice or what?" she asked.

"Nah."

* * *

"Alright, all of you… are you all sure you want to go through with this?"

"Of course, Harry," Luna said, "From what you told us, I think we'll have an easier time with this than the last one. I mean, we lived through it when Voldemort really was alive."

Ginny and Luna had all their school things with them, since they were returning for their seventh year, and Seamus, Dean, Neville and Cho had shown up. They all had trunks and Harry had written Professor McGonagall to tell her about it. He had gotten her reply that same day and she was enthusiastic about the idea.

"Oh, Harry, this is going to be just like back when we started the DA!" Luna said, "It's going to be such fun!"

"It's not meant to be fun, Luna," Cho said, "We're training to battle Vol… Voldemort."

"It could be fun, Cho," Ginny said, "We need them to trust us. After all, we are training them to risk their lives… and we should all get used to saying _Voldemort_ now that he isn't much of a threat, shouldn't we?"

"Alright, alright… Professor McGonagall set up a dorm for all of us. She's expecting us to be there as soon as possible so let's get going." Harry said.

They ran through the brick wall to the Hogwarts express where there were tons of students preparing to head to Hogwarts. IT was September first and Harry remembered in great detail how he had felt to go to Hogwarts for the first time. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand.

"I know how you feel," she whispered, smiling slightly.

"I haven't been back since the battle."

"Don't worry," Ginny said, "We'll beat him this time."

"How do you know?"

"I believe you," she said kissing his cheek, "And I don't trust that Chang girl around you."

Harry laughed and kissed Ginny's forhead.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ginny," he said, "that was a long time ago."

"I know but I still worry about you. I trust you. I don't trust her. I never have."

"I'm yours," Harry said squeezing her hand.

"But just because you're mine doesn't mean she won't try. I don't trust girls like that."

"Well, can you trust me?"

"You, yes. Her, no. I mean, McGonagall's setting up dormitories for you on the third floor. _You'll_ be with her. _I'll_ be in Gryffindor tower. I have no way to keep an eye on her… or–"

Harry put a finger to Ginny's lips.

"Nothing is going to happen. I promise you."

Ginny nodded. The train whistle blew and Ginny tugged Harry's hand.

"Are you ready to go back?"

Harry nodded. He grabbed his trunk and he boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time since sixth year.

* * *

**_xaNicole: Again, please review! We love hearing from you._**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**_xaNicole: Welcooooooooooome all of you to Chapter 16. We are posting this a bit early because, frankly, my dears... we don't give a damn. So yes... and PLEASE. PRAY FOR LONDON... no, scratch that... PRAY FOR ALL OF ENGLAND! The riots are quite bad and loverdearestMaria and I are hoping that it will end soon and nobody will be fatally injured. So, without further a due, we present Chapter 16. Readers in England: Be safe. Be strong_**

****_**loverdearestMaria: Hi everyone. xaNicole pretty much said it all. Please, PRAY FOR ENGLAND. And to those readers of ours who are in England, we wish you the very best.. and that you will always be in our hearts. We hope you all enjoy chapter 16 (:**_

* * *

Harry sat in the train compartment with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ron. Cho Chang was sitting with some Ravenclaws she was friends with in another compartment.

"I can't believe we're going back," Seamus said, "I mean, after all that happened last year, I'd never think we'd have to do it again."

"Nobody thought we would," Harry said.

"Yeah, you think you'd actually be able to kill him the second time, eh, Harry?" Dean joked.

Everyone in the compartment chuckled softly.

"So McGonagall has dorms set up for the returning students. We're going to be in the third floor that was off limits in our first year."

"Luna and I will be at our normal dorms," Ginny said.

Harry grabbed her hand.

"I told you, there's nothing to worry about."

A small group of third years had gathered outside of their compartment.

"Look, Harry, you've got a fanclub," Seamus said.

"Hey, we're a compartment full of war heroes… is it a wonder that there's a group of people outside our compartment?" Harry said

Seamus smiled and waved. One of the girls ran away giggling with her two friends.

"Seamus has some fan girls of his own," Ginny said.

They laughed and the group of kids broke up for the lunch trolley to come through. Harry bought the lot some cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties.

"You think Hogwarts will be any different?" Harry asked.

"It is a bit," Ginny said, "But only to those who fought in the wizard war."

"Have they fixed everything up?" Neville asked.

"Most of everything," Luna said, "There is some damage though… damage that they've left. They thought it would be better left alone. As long as it isn't threatening to the structure of the castle, they left it. There's a fallen pillar by the lake. They carved the names of those lost and left it as a memorial. It's actually rather pretty."

Ginny looked down at her lap. Harry knew it was because Fred's name was carved into that pillar. Fred's name, Lupin's name, Tonks, Collin… Harry looked over at Ron and knew that he looked the same. He wondered how George and Angelina would feel about going back…

"Don't worry," Harry said, "Nobody's going to die this time. I promise you that."

"You can't promise us that, Harry. You don't know if anyone is going to die," Seamus said, "I know you want to believe that but once they're dead, they're dead."

"Well, we can try… I believe that we'll be able to avoid a full scale war this time."

"Let's hope so."

Hogsmeade Station was getting closer and closer. Ginny and Luna left the compartment to change into their robes.

"So… you think it'll be any different being back?" Ron asked.

"Who knows, Ron. I mean, none of us have been back since the end of the war," Harry said, "I don't think it'll be the same for any of us."

Ginny and Luna returned just as the train was about to stop at the station. They were, purposely, the last ones off the train. They took the last of the carriages up and stayed in the Entrance Hall while Ginny and Luna went into the Great Hall to sit at their respected house tables.

Professor McGonagall, leading the first years in, took one look at the group of graduated students and seemed to lose her cool for a minute.

"Potter!" She cried, scaring the nervous first years behind her, "Mister Finnigan, Mister Thomas, Mister Weasley, Mister Longbottom… oh! And Miss Chang! It's so good to see you."

"Hi Professor," Harry said.

"I'll have you all enter after the sorting."

"Sounds good, Professor."

"So how was the train ride?"

"Um, Professor, I think we should talk about this later," Harry said peering behind Professor McGonagall at the timid first years.

"Oh… right, well… you'll be announced after the sorting… then you can sit and eat."

"Yes, Professor."

Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall. Most of them stared until the neared the double doors and walked in… others bumped into the people in front of them who stopped to stare at Harry and the group of war heroes in the Entrance Hall.

"Remember when that was us?" Seamus said.

"Yeah, back for all this when the only thing we had to worry about was exams and not being put in Slytherin house." Dean agreed.

"Before I fell off of my broomstick at our first flying lesson," Neville said rubbing the wrist he had broken that day.

"Before the troll on Halloween," Ron chuckled.

"And Fluffy," Harry added.

The group of boys laughed.

"So how long do you suppose the sorting will last?" Seamus asked.

"I hope it doesn't take too long," Ron said, "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, Ron, that isn't news," Dean laughed.

"Do you know how long it's been since the last feast any of us attended?" Ron said, "Sixth year! And I miss it."

"We all do," Seamus said, "I'm sure we'd give everything just to go back and live our seventh year normally… when all we had to worry about was the NEWTs at the end of the year and a job afterward."

"So," Cho said, finally speaking up, "How are we going to teach them? What will we teach? We need them to be prepared for battle."

"I was thinking we should do what we did back when we had the DA… but more serious this time. It was fun back then and it can still be fun now… but in all seriousness, we need to train these kids." Harry said.

Cho nodded.

Argus Filch came stalking around the corner.

"Students skipping the feast? And talking about illegal club gatherings, no less!" He muttered.

Harry was just about to object that they weren't students anymore when Ron opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked in just as Professor McGonagall announced that they would have some special guests this year. Ron lead the way down the aisle between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables while Harry followed with Dean, Seamus, Neville and Cho.

"These six returning students are teaching defensive magic. It had come to our attention that He Who Must Not Be Named is in the process of being resurrected," Professor McGonagall said, "These six, along with Miss Ginny Weasley and Miss Luna Lovegood, will need willing fighters. Seventh years that are seventeen or will turn seventeen before February will be eligible. Those who aren't shall not be allowed."

There were several groans of disappointment heard throughout the hall.

"I will hear none of this!" Professor McGonagall shouted, "If you are not old enough you cannot partake in this!"

"Listen, you lot!" Harry called out. A hush went over the hall, "We need you to cooperate. If we have any of you who do not follow these rules and we catch you, we'll allow Filch to punish you… and that's a lot more than detention and writing lines. Cooperate and lives will be saved."

"Thank you, Mister Potter. You may all sit down at any table. The feast will begin now."

Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus sat at Gryffindor while Cho ran to Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall gave the OK and the feast began.

Harry couldn't remember when he had eaten this well. He and Ron piled their plates and finished it all. Professor McGonagall cleared the plates and dessert rose.

Harry grabbed a piece of treacle tart and looked up at McGonagall, who nodded at him. Harry got up and walked to the front of the hall.

"If I could have everyone's attention please!" He called out. The hall went quiet.

"There will be a sign up sheet in each of the common rooms. Only those who are seventeen before February will be able to sign up. You cannot sign for anyone younger or there will be consequences. Students will be excused from the last hour of their last classes for practice and training. You'll be excused for dinner and then you'll come back for a half hour more of training before heading back to the common rooms. Are there any questions?"

"What about Quidditch?" A tall blonde boy asked.

"If you're on a house Quidditch team, we would like you to tell us when your finalized Quidditch practice schedule is and you'll be excused."

"And weekends?" asked a girl.

"Same as weekdays but we'll be meeting a half hour earlier," Harry said, "Any more questions?"

The hall was quiet.

"Good, good. So sign up tonight or tomorrow morning and we'll have the lists collected and we'll see you lot tomorrow night."

"Okay, students, you've got a big day tomorrow. Sixth years, see your head of house for your NEWT schedules!"

The Great Hall was full of Prefects and Heads calling out to be followed to the dorms. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville walked up to their guest dorms. Harry changed and climbed into bed, falling asleep quickly and dreaming of the next day.

* * *

**_xaNicole: Again, please pray for England. We hope the very best for everyone there and you readers are all in our hearts. Be safe, be strong._**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_**xaNicole: Alright, so... here's chapter 17! I hope you all enjoy it (: Please read and review**_

_**loverdearestMaria: Hi there! Well, this is le next chapter for Prophecies. Hope you ENJOY it and Read & Review please! (:**_

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning a bit confused about where he was before remembering that he was back at Hogwarts. He got up and saw that he was the first awake and checked his watch.

Six-fifteen.

He got up and used the bathroom while he still could. He washed up and combed his hair. He pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and left the bathroom to wake Ron up.

"Ron," he whispered shaking him slightly, "Wake up. George and Angelina are coming today."

Ron sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Nobody's up yet so I suggest you use the bathroom now. Then we'll go get some breakfast."

Ron got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He was quick and came out washed up and changed. He and Harry walked down to the Great Hall. It was early and the hall was nearly empty. They sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry put eggs, bacon and toast on his plate and so did Ron. They started to eat.

"It seems strange, doesn't it?" Ron asked, his mouth full.

"What do you mean?"

"Eating breakfast in the Great Hall like normal… it's like nothing's happened. It's like we're back in simpler times."

"I suppose it is a bit strange," Harry said, "We haven't been back for so long and here we are, eating like we're returning students."

"Yeah, but we don't need to study for anything."

"'Morning, Harry," Ginny said sitting beside him.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Sleep well?"

"I guess," Harry yawned.

"I'll take that as a no. Training starts later today… make sure you eat."

"Yeah, Ginny."

"George and Angelina are coming today. We've got to go and meet them at the train station," Ron said.

"So… what exactly are you going to be teaching us seventh years?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, you'll be instructing with us, Ginny," Neville said sitting down.

"You fought just as well as any of us," Seamus added, sitting down with Dean, "You and Luna'll be instructing the other seventh years with us."

"That… that's great! Thanks!" She was beaming with pride and excitement, "I suppose I'll tell Luna later… I'm sure she'll be as excited as I am."

McGonagall walked into the hall and Harry noticed that the hall was rather full now. Soon the classes would begin and Harry needed to prepare the room of requirement to have the training sessions in. He needed to have everything put together and planned out. He then realized that he didn't have a teaching strategy. He'd need one if he was every going to get organized. He needed to figure out what he'd be teaching in general and he needed to figure out what defensive spells he knew so he could teach them properly… he didn't want anyone getting sent to the hospital wing. But then again, they've had most of the DADA teachers that Harry's had.

Harry wanted to teach them things they have yet to learn. Then again, that wouldn't be much… they pretty much knew all the defensive spells Harry knew. Harry sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, "Just thinking about later."

"Well, I've got to get to class. I'll see you later," Ginny said. She walked up to McGonagall to retrieve her schedule and walked out of the Great Hall, waving to Harry before running off to her first class.

"Let's go get George," Harry said to Ron, "We'll meet up later to get the lists."

Ron and Harry said goodbye to Neville, Dean and Seamus and walked to the carriages to ride to Hogsmeade Station to get George and Angelina. They arrived just as the train was pulling to a stop. They saw George and Angeline jump out.

"Hello, Harry," Angelina said hugging him and Ron.

"Oi, Ron, help me with these," George said handing Ron a huge trunk and pulled another trunk from the train.

"What are these for?" Ron asked struggling to keep his balance while holding the heavy trunk.

"Those are my clothes," George said.

"This huge one?"

"No, those are supplies and stock for the shop."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't tell you? Since Zonko's closed down last year, we're opening a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade!"

"Now?"

"What do you mean 'now'?"

"I mean, in this time? We really need to focus!"

"In this time, people really need to cheer up! We need some optimism! If I'm not allowed to open a shop here, what am I to do all day?"

"Look," Harry said, "We can discuss this later, let's just help George and Angelina get settled and we'll talk about what to do in spare time later on."

Harry and Ron lugged the trunks back to the carriage and they went back up to the school. They brought the trunk to the guest dorms and went to collect the lists from the common rooms. Professor McGonagall had given Harry all the passwords he needed to get into the common rooms. They collected the lists and brought them back to the guest dorms.

"So I guess there weren't exactly a lot of people…" George said looking over the list for Hufflepuff.

"Quite a few Slytherins signed up I might add," Harry said.

"Some Ravenclaws… but I bet they're friends with Cho," Ron said.

"Hey, they signed up… that's all that counts," Angelina said, "A lot of Gryffindors, actually. Not as much as I had hoped for the House whose main trademark is bravery… but it's a fair few."

"I bet most of them are just trying to focus on studying… it _is_ the NEWT year, after all, and signing up for this doesn't get you out of the NEWTs… the NEWTs will determine your career in the Wizarding world and most students don't want to jeopardize that. And joining the DA doesn't exactly give them any more time to study," Harry said, "These kids have to be dedicated to both school and training."

"Then let's make sure to tell them that," Angelina said, "We might even be able to have a day where we train them in everything for their NEWTs."

They went through the lists and decided they would have a sign in sheet.

"It's almost time for lunch," Harry said, "You wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starved."

"Big shock that is."

"So what if I'm hungry?"

"You're always hungry, Ron!"

Cho was sitting alone on the opposite side of the room. Harry could understand this since everyone that showed up was a Gryffindor. Luna was the only other Ravenclaw and her, along with Cho's other friends, were in class right now… and even with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott showing up tomorrow, they were in Hufflepuff. Harry, admittedly, felt sorry for her.

"So what do you suppose we teach them? I mean, they're seventh years… there isn't much they haven't learnt," Harry said, "I mean, I don't want them to complain… I want them to cooperate."

"They could brush up on skills. We could teach basic disarming," Angelina said.

"But that isn't going to protect them," Harry said, "I mean, yes, we'll teach them that but they'll need more than that. The last time, we did this because we needed to learn defensive magic for our OWLs. Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything and we needed to learn… but this time, we're taking on Death Eaters."

"I know…" Angelina said.

"What do you think, Cho?" Harry asked, turning in Cho's direction. She looked up and looked a bit confused because, clearly, she wasn't expecting to be added to the conversation.

"What?"

"What do you think we should teach them? I mean, they're seventh years, after all."

"I mean… well, I don't know much about this… but I guess we should instruct spells and curses to use in battle. We've got most of the defensive magic but no spells to use in combat."

"But battle spells… they could hurt each other," Angelina said.

"That's what the Hospital Wing is for," George said playing with a fake wand.

"They should have expected it when they put their names on that list," said Ron.

"There isn't anything that Madam Pomfrey can't fix. We also have practice dummies in the Room of Requirement," Harry said, "And when they're ready, we'll have them battle one-on-one outside."

"So it's settled," George said, "We start with the basics and then move up."

"Great. Now let's go eat," Ron said.

OoOoOoOoO

"Alright, Hermione, one last time. If you can start it on command and stop it without fainting, we're done for the day," Draco said.

"Fine, fine! Don't pressure me!" Hermione said. She stood about ten yards from Draco and closed her eyes, focusing all of her energy on the marks on her hands. She felt a warm rush through her body followed by a tickling sensation on her arms as if flames were painlessly licking her body. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and controlled the height so that she was barely brushing the stone path with the bottom of her shoes. She didn't speak to Draco… she had found out the other day that, in this state, she could only speak Parseltongue and it was useless to try and talk to him when he couldn't understand it.

"Hermione?"

She opened her eyes and everything was tinted in a deep emerald. She saw Draco smiling up at her. She touched down and the flames that had erupted from her hands extinguished. She felt a bit lightheaded but aside from that, she was fine.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah… just a little lightheaded. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Walk in a straight line."

"What?"

"In a straight line you must walk. Is there any other way to say it?"

"Draco, I'm not driving under the influence!"

"Just… walk in a straight line."

"Draco!"

"Hermione!"

"Fine."

She turned from him and walked ten paces in a straight line. She turned and raised her eyebrows at Draco.

"See?" she said, "If you don't believe me I could cartwheel, too."

"No, that's fine."

Hermione walked back to Draco.

"You _do _know what this means, right?" Draco said holding his arm out for her.

"What?" Hermione asked, looping her arm through his.

"You've reached full power. You're ready."

* * *

**_xaNicole: AAAAAND BAM! That's chapter 17. We love you all and would send you all custom made Harry Potter gift baskets... but we're poor teenagers who don't have the ability to do that... so just enjoy the chapters :DD_**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_**xaNicole: Hello all (: Here's chapter 18. There isn't very much to say about this chapter but we hope you enjoy it!**_

**_loverdearestMaria: Hi everyone.. Well, this is the next chapter.. Hope you all like it && ENJOY (:_**

* * *

Harry walked to the room of requirement thinking about the training room. He thought about needed somewhere to practice with extra room and training dummies. The wall, once bare, now had a large stone door on it. He opened the door and there was the DA training room just as it was before. The only changes made were that there were extra training dummies. Harry walked around and felt the nostalgia rush through him.

He remembered his fifth year and how he wanted to help people who wanted to learn defensive magic. He closed his eyes and remembered hiding from Umbridge and Filch. He remembered Neville's first disarming spell and the kiss he shared with Cho.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Harry turned and saw Cho Chang entering the room.

"It's still the same," she said.

"Yeah. Everything."

"Almost everything."

"Yeah… the photos on the mirror are gone."

"I meant us, Harry."

"Cho… we were never a thing. There was no us."

"I know… and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be. It just wasn't meant to be, Cho."

"And it was my fault, really."

"No, it wasn't. We just weren't meant to be together."

"But if I could… I'd redo it and live differently."

"Listen, Cho, I appreciate you coming to help but I'm kind of reserved for someone else. Ginny and I… well… she gets jealous and I don't want to give her a reason to be."

Cho smiled.

"I understand," she said, "She's lucky, you know. Not everyone can get a sweet, thoughtful boy like you."

"Thanks, Cho."

She smiled again and Harry went back to looking around. The room did not disappoint. It definitely was bigger and there were more training dummies than before.

"You think this time we'll beat him?"

"I hope so. I mean, with Hermione gone… I don't know how I'm going to keep this organized."

"You will, don't worry. You've got the teachers helping you, Harry."

"I know," Harry said, "Let's go."

He and Cho left the room and walked separate ways. Harry went off to find Ginny and Cho to find her friends. Harry found Ginny in the Library with Luna reading a Transfiguration textbook and watching Luna try to use the silencing charm on a bullfrog.

"No, Luna, Professor Flitwick said to hold the wand the other way," Ginny instructed.

"Merlin, Gin, you sound like Hermione," Harry laughed.

"Harry!" she cried, "You scared me! I didn't even hear you come in."

"Isn't that kind of the point of a library? That it's supposed to be quiet?"

"But it isn't," Luna said dreamily, "Nargles everywhere. They like dust, you know."

"Like the dust the these million year old books," Ginny said.

"Yes, precisely. They're buzzing around everywhere. It's quite annoying, actually."

"We could study somewhere else if you'd like, Luna," Ginny offered.

"Oh no, I'd like to shut this frog up and go to class."

Ginny chuckled and slammed the Transfiguration text shut causing a cloud of dust to explode around them.

"_Silencio!_" Luna cried. The frog stopped mid-croak.

"Well done, Luna!" Ginny said.

"Thanks," Luna said, "We can leave now."

They closed up and left the library. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as he walked them to their next class.

"Have a good class," he said.

"Harry, m'boy! Good to see you again. I never got to talk to you after the feast. How are you?"

"Just good, Professor," he said.

"I heard about Miss Granger's disappearance. How's, uh, Mister Weatherbee holding up?"

"_Weasley,_" Harry corrected, "He's… well, he's fine."

"Good. Well, come by sometime. I've still got the slug club in order. Miss Weasley here is still an honorary member. Stop by sometime."

"Yes, sir. I'll have to take you up on that sometime."

Professor walked into class as if he had forgotten there were students. Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead.

"Enjoy double potions," he said, "See you in an hour."

She sighed and walked into class. Harry walked away and went back to the guest dorms where nobody was. He had an hour before the first meeting and nobody to talk to. Ron was, no doubt, down in the kitchens taking the house elves' generosity for granted. He didn't know where Seamus and Dean were off to. Maybe they were in the room of requirement checking the training room out. Harry already checked the room out and he, quite honestly, wanted to be alone.

He decided to check out the memorial by the lake that Ginny had mentioned on the train.

He walked out to the shore of the Black Lake where the massive pillar had fallen. He looked at it and saw that it was quite beautiful where it was… as if it were meant to fall at that precise spot. Harry walked closer and ran his hands along the rough stone of the fallen pillar. The names of those who had died during the battle were carved on it.

Harry sighed sadly as he read the names of lost friends.

_Lavender Brown…_

_Collin Creevey…_

_Remus Lupin…_

_Nymphadora Tonks…_

_Fred Weasley…_

Harry almost broke down right then and there. He scanned over the names of the dead one more time. He sighed and brought out his wand, magically carving one more name at the end of the list.

_Severus Snape…_

Snape had been the bravest man he had ever known… even after he had found out too late. He felt that it was only right to give Snape a place on that memorial. Harry sighed and climbed on the pillar, walking to the side hanging over the lake and sitting there and thinking. He could see the giant squid creating ripples across the water.

Harry thought about the names of the people who were carved on the pillar. He thought about how hard they fought and how none of them, no matter who they were, deserved to die that night.

But they didn't die in vain.

And nobody will die in vain this time, either.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron called, "We're going to start the first practice soon. We need you there!"

Harry jumped off of the pillar and walked back to the castle with Ron. Students had already started lining up in the corridor near the room of requirement. Harry and Ron made their way through the crowd and into the room.

"Everything ready, you lot?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded, "Alright then."

He opened the door and all of the students' names and houses were magically put on a roll of parchment.

Harry stood in front of the crowd addressing all the students.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," he said, "First of all, I'd like to warn you all about the dangers in signing up for this. You are at risk for serious injuries and maybe even death. Your lives are on the line so if you don't wish to partake in this, feel free to stay today but not come back tomorrow."

Harry looked around.

"So we're going to tell you some important details. You're all seventh years which means you'll all be taking your NEWTs this year. I'd like to tell you that, by joining this, you may not have much more time to study. You may excel at Defense Against the Dark Arts but there may not be room for much else. We will be setting aside a certain day every week to study for anything else needed. This won't be easy and you will be subject to injury. Any questions?"

Harry paused.

Silence.

"Good. Today, we'll work on disarming. I know it seems terribly basic but, trust me, it's a useful skill and it will sort of build you all up for the trickier spells we'll be learning. Everyone pair up."

* * *

**_xaNicole: Please review (:_**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_**xaNicole: Welcome to Chapter 19! I am really really proud of this chapter, actually. We hope you enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

_**loverdearestMaria: Holaa to everyone! This is the next chapter of this amazing story haha. CHAPTER 19! We hope you all like it and ENJOY (:**_

* * *

Draco and Hermione were getting along better and better. It had been several months since Hermione had reached full power and learned the incantation to place Voldemort's soul into Darren Overstreet's body.

Voldemort had said that she didn't need to worry about it until she was supposed to move his soul… she didn't need to worry until it was time so she didn't.

"How's it going?" Draco asked, walking through Hermione's open bedroom door, "The nerves, I mean."

"I'm fine. Not as nervous as I would have been a few months ago. I mean, at first I thought, because I'm Voldemort's daughter, I had all these high expectations. Father's been generous and merciful."

"Because you're his daughter!"

"True… but he seems kinder," Hermione said, "I've been talking to him more and more… I feel like he's changed. He says I look just like my mother… maybe just having me here is like having her back… maybe he's changed."

"Who knows… you may have gotten through to him."

Hermione sighed and an awkward silence filled the room.

"Hey, I want to show you something," Draco said.

Hermione stood and he grabbed her hand, dragging her down the stairs and out the French doors to the back garden.

"I've seen your garden before."

"I know. We're not staying in the garden."

"Then where are we going?"

"Just be patient."

Draco pulled her through the maze of expensive flowers and exotic plants and she could have sworn she saw a peacock or two.

"So where do most of these plants even come from?" Hermione asked as they passed a hibiscus bush covered in frost.

"Exotic islands."

"Only the best and most expensive for the Malfoys, eh?"

"You guessed it," he said turning around and winking at her.

He had brought her out past the gates of the Manor's garden. They were not on the border of the woods.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere secret."

"How secret?"

"Secretly secret."

"What kind of secretly secret?"

"The secret kind."

Hermione crossed her arms and _hmph_'d.

"Come on, just follow me! Don't ask questions."

"You could be taking me to be ritualistically sacrificed!"

"Would I _really _do that, Hermione?"

"I don't know, Draco, would you?"

"I wouldn't. So trust me."

Hermione sighed and allowed Draco to drag her into the forest to a grove of trees into a clearing.

"So, here's where we'll be ritualistically burning you at the stake…" Draco joked.

"Not funny," Hermione said punching his arm.

"Nothing I ever say is funny to you! Can you live a little?"

"This is a beautiful place," Hermione said turning the subject around completely, "To be honest, your mansion's a bit gloomy and it seems a lot more… I don't know, mystical back here."

"I know. I wanted you to see it."

"Thank you," she said.

"I mean, things get a little hectic back at the Manor and I come back here to get some solitude."

"This is so… peaceful."

"I know. I also wanted to confess something."

Hermione turned towards him.

"Remember when I told you about how long I've loved you?"

Hermione nodded.

"I lied."

"What do you mean you lied?"

"I've sort of loved you since before first year."

"What?"

"It sort of explains my behavior towards you. Because of the way I was raised, I couldn't exactly express it because of your blood status."

"So… because I was Muggle-born, you had to be a prick to me almost my entire life?"

"Kind of."

"Well, what's the point of all this besides making me feel horrible?"

"I just wanted to apologize because I've been so rotten to you all these years. I love you, Hermione. I've always loved you… I just couldn't show it."

"I mean, you've always been horrible to me… but these past few months you've really changed. And… I forgive you."

Draco sighed as a relieved smile crossed his face.

"I didn't expect you to forgive me so easily."

"Well, you're being honest," she said, "So when did _this_ attraction begin?"

"I think I saw you in Diagon Alley once… I thought you were pretty. But then you came into my compartment to ask about a toad, that's when I fell. Eleven is an awfully young age to fall in love… but somehow I knew… your bushy hair and buck teeth were adorable… and even though you've changed, I still see that little girl who came into my compartment asking about Neville Longbottom's pet toad," Draco said brushing a strand of sleek, dark hair from Hermione's face, "But then you were sorted into Gryffindor and I found out about your blood status… I couldn't show my feelings. Being how I was raised, I couldn't. I'm sorry for how nasty I was."

"I'm sorry for punching you in third year," Hermione cried throwing her arms around Draco.

"But that was _one year_! I've called you names, basically tortured you! Crabbe sent that curse to grow your teeth and I didn't tell him to do it but I felt so horrible."

"But I got some pretty teeth out of it. Noticeably smaller since fourth year."

"Yes, and you're beautiful. You've always been beautiful."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and pressed her cheek against his chest.

If someone had told her five years ago that she'd be here, in this forest clearing, embracing the boy she'd thought to be her worst enemy, she'd probably have hexed them into the next century.

Yet, here she was doing just that… only Draco was not a boy. Over the years at Hogwarts, Hermione had, whether she wanted to or not, seen Draco mature.

She saw him grow tall and muscular from Quidditch, she saw him grow sallow skinned and underfed in their sixth year, she saw him fight with Hogwarts during the battle.

She was now embracing a totally different Draco. He had lost the gray tint in his skin from staying in the room of requirement fixing that cabinet. The incredibly dark circles under his eyes due to sleep deprivation were gone. His muscles had built back up, too.

She didn't want to admit it too soon but over the past few months, she'd fallen in love with Draco. She knew it was too soon but she was in love with him.

She still didn't know what to do about Ron. She didn't know what to tell him. Ron would always be in her heart but he didn't seem like what she wanted… or what she needed.

Hermione was performing the ritual tomorrow night. She was wearing a dress that Narcissa had bought for her.

Hermione was a bit confused as to why Narcissa had bought her a dress but when she asked, Narcissa simply smiled and said it was repayment. Narcissa's reason puzzled her but she thought it best not to ask yet.

With all her thinking, she'd forgotten where she was. She forgot that she had just wrapped her arms around Draco Malfoy. She hadn't even felt his strong arms embrace her, gently pulling her closer.

She didn't want to let go.

She looked up at him and he uncharacteristically pecked her on the forehead. She tiptoed and pressed her lips to his. He responded enthusiastically and soon he had her backed up against the trunk of a large tree. One arm was on the small of her back, gently pulling her closer to him, the other leaning against the tree. He trailed kisses down her cheek and jaw line and began to nip at her neck.

"Draco," she murmured, "Draco, stop."

She didn't want him stop, honestly. But they were in a clearing in the woods. Romantic, yes… but not exactly the environment for this sort of romance. She wanted him, probably more than he wanted her, but she couldn't do this here… not now.

"I'm sorry," he said gently pressing his forehead against hers, "I've just waited so long for you."

"I know… but we can't get too carried away. I'm not saying I don't want you… I probably want you more than you want me… but we can't do this. Not here."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, kissing her gently.

She looked up, her deep chocolate eyes staring into his molten silver ones.

"I love you," Draco said.

The way he said it left her speechless. She had never heard him speak in such a loving and genuinely caring way… and she could tell he didn't use the word lightly and only said it when he meant it.

"I love you, too," Hermione said.

OoOoOoOoO

"Alright, you lot," Harry said, "I'm very proud of all of you. You've all come a long way and I've seen you all improve greatly. You all have cooperated wonderfully and I feel we've grown closer as a whole."

The whole room looked gratefully at Harry.

"We'll be going into battle soon and we want to know to know if any of you request to stay behind. No hard feelings, no name calling, I promise. Your decision will be respected and we will think no less of you. It is dangerous and you will be respected for your decision."

A few hands were raised and Harry saw the hands of Clarise Rockwell, a Ravenclaw, and Savannah Smith, a Hufflepuff, raised their hands. Terrance Fitts and George Tyree, both of Slytherin house, also raised their hands.

"That's absolutely fine. You had fun and you learned a lot of skills that will help you with your NEWTs. The rest of you, we've got a big event coming up and that is the day we enter battle. We'll be leaving on the twentieth of February because the Order had gotten a lead on when You-Know-Who will be resurrected. We will be infiltrating and ambushing. If anyone wishes to back out now, please speak up."

The room was silent.

"Alright, that's good. I don't mean to sound ominous but I'll need all of you coming to send owls to your parents, relatives, brothers, sisters, grandparents or anyone else saying anything important you want or need to say to them. I hope for success on this mission but we can't guarantee it. We'll instruct you on what to do next meeting," Harry said dismissing them all.

As Harry closed up, he heard someone come in.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry but we're finished for the day."

"Harry, it's me, Dennis. Dennis Creevey."

Harry racked his brain for the name and remembered his fourth year, the dripping first year who had fallen into the lake and had been saved by the giant squid.

"Oh, you're Collin's brother."

"Yeah."

Dennis would be in his fifth year. He had gotten taller and his voice had deepened, probably the reason why Harry hadn't recognized him.

"What can I help you with Dennis?"

"I know I'm not old enough to go with you but I wanted to ask you… to please fight hard… for Collin."

"Collin didn't die in vain, Dennis."

"I know… but please… honor his memory and fight hard."

"We will, Dennis. We'll make Collin proud."

* * *

_**loverdearestMaria: Sooooooo. What did you all think of thiis chapter?  
**__**Was it good? Splendid? AWESOME?  
**__**Haha, tell us what you think!  
**__**REVIEW !**_

**_xaNicole: We'd like to inform you all that Prophecies is coming to a close. The next chapter we post will be the last chapter of this story. We are telling you now that we're leaving it open for a sequel but whether there will be a sequel is still unknown. If we are unable to write a sequel then we'll tag an extra chapter telling what the sequel will be about. Our goal was to make this a 20 chapter story and whether we write a sequel or continue from chapter 20 is still unknown. We're still thinking about it. So if we leave it as 'in progress' after chapter 20, that probably means we'll be continuing once we have ideas. For now, we plan on stopping at chapter 20 since school is about to start. Please review!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_**xaNicole: Hello. Chapter 20! This is the final chapter for now! We've got a sequel in the works! Please give us some time and stay posted for it! We may continue it from here on this story and make it a 20+ chapter story or start a whole new story. Thank you for reading. We really appreciate it. This is the farthest we've gotten in a fanfiction ever and we really appreciate all the reviews we've gotten and all the good remarks on this story. We're very grateful and we're glad that you all enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. We're so thankful and we love each and every one of you for taking the time out to read our story. It has been a pleasure writing for you all!**_

_**loverdearestMaria: Hi everyone. Well, this is the last chapter for Prophecies. We might have a little Sequel for you all. Hehe oh yeahhh. Well, We hope you like this chapter and all we have to say is: Thank you. Thank you all so much for the reviews..and taking the time to read this. We really appreciate it! This is the first story that we have honestly finished and we are glad that you all were the first to read it and finish it.. So once again, Thank you all so much and we hope you enjoy this chapter! (:**_

* * *

Hermione woke up on the morning of the 20th. Tonight, she was going to resurrect her father. The dress she was to wear hung in the air near the armoire where she kept her clothes.

Everyone was bustling around the Manor preparing for the ritual that was happening that night.

Hermione didn't see the need for all this fuss. She really didn't see why the Dark Lord needed a 'welcome back from the dead' party. It seemed a bit insulting to the fact that he had been dead for quite a while and now he was finally coming back to life with a party. Hermione, personally, wouldn't want her resurrection to be a public affair.

"Knock knock," Draco said slowly opening the door.

"Hi," Hermione said staring out the window at the house elves preparing the yard. It was almost as big as her birthday at the Burrow.

"Remind me, again, why there's a party?" Hermione said turning around.

"Bellatrix's idea."

"Ah, I see now."

"He's going to have a stomach now so he'll want to eat."

"Yes, but a party? Who is she inviting? All the Death Eaters are either here for in prison."

"Well, think of it as a 'you did it, Hermione!' party, then."

Hermione laughed and walked towards Draco, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him to her, inhaling his scent.

"Are you worried about tonight?" he asked.

"A little."

"Don't be," Draco said, "Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're Hermione."

She looked up at Draco and smiled slightly.

"That doesn't prove anything," she said.

"Yes, it does. The Hermione I know can do anything she sets her mind to," Draco said, kissing her forehead.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't know what's going through my head, Draco."

"I may not know _that_ but what I do know is that you can do it."

"Thanks, Draco."

"Anytime, love."

Hermione blushed at the term of endearment. Nobody had ever called her 'love' before. It was a bit overwhelming to have someone call her that.

Ron had called her 'Mione plenty of times but 'Mione was just a nickname. Even Harry called her that sometimes and Hermione just wanted to be called something.

Not quite anything lovey dovey… Hermione thought it was quite odd to be called sweetheart or honey unless it was her mum calling her that.

'Love' was perfect.

And she didn't want to be called Hermione anymore. Hermione was the Muggle-born witch that everyone made fun of. The nerd who always got answers right. Teacher's pet who turned in all essays two days ahead of time without about two feet of writing more than the required length.

That wasn't her anymore.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Please don't call me Hermione anymore."

"Why?"

"Because Hermione is gone. Hermione is the Muggle-born nerd who helped killed Voldemort. Hermione didn't want to stay here and raise Voldemort. Hermione is in love with Ron, not you."

"What do I called you then?" Draco sounded a bit hurt by the comment about Ron.

"I'm not Hermione anymore. I don't want to be called Hermione. Call me by my birth name. Call me Haven."

OoOoOoOoO

"Everyone accounted for?" Harry asked at the train station in Hogsmeade, "Everyone here?"

Ron counted heads while Luna checked off names.

"Everyone's here!" Luna said.

"Okay," Harry said, "Before we go, I want you all to know that this is the end of the line. Once that train is in motion, there's no going back. If anyone wants to leave, I suggest doing so now. Again, there's no name calling. It's perfectly fine and we understand."

No hands went up this time. Harry looked around the crowd of dedicated faces.

"Last call. Anyone?"

Again, no hands.

"Alright, we want you all to know that this won't be easy. We've trained long and hard for the event coming up and I want to prepare you for the fact that we may or may not lose lives. Most of us may be injured. This is a big risk. You all consider yourselves brave enough to get through this. Lives are being risked. We are all proud of how far all of you have come and we'd like to congratulate and thank you for getting this far and sticking with us."

Harry looked at all of the faces in front of him. All of them had packed light, only bringing enough clothes for about four or five days and were prepared for all kinds of situations.

"Alright," Harry said, "let's board the train."

They all got in the train and they were off. Harry, once again, found himself in a compartment with Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. George, Angelina, Justin, Hannah and Cho were spread around in different compartments.

Harry sat by the window and looked out at the passing scenery. Ginny squeezed his hand and he looked over at her.

"You'll be fine, Harry. It'll all be fine. Think positive."

"I know. We need to assure he's dead this time but we can't do that without destroying the last horcrux. If we can't kill him, we can at least assure that he's never put in another body."

"We'll do it. We'll succeed. Don't worry."

Harry sighed and looked out the window some more.

It was a silent ride to King's Cross after that. Not many people talked. They reached King's Cross and there was Kingsley, waiting as they got off the train, with three old steering wheels.

"Kingsley, what are those?" Harry asked.

"Portkeys," said Kingsley, "All of you grab a part of a steering wheel and you'll be taken to the camp. I will apparate."

Harry turned around and saw that everyone had gotten off the train.

"There are more students than I thought," Kingsley said. He cast an enlargement charm on the steering wheels and they were two times bigger than before, definitely big enough for all of them.

"Alright, everyone grab part of a steering wheel," Harry said, "When is it supposed to activate?"

"In about two minutes."

"Okay."

Harry looked around before grabbing a steering wheel. About a third of the students, along with Ron, Ginny, and Justin, grabbed the same steering wheel. Everyone else had grabbed the second or third steering wheel.

"Everyone holding on?" Harry called as the Portkey began to glow blue and Harry felt a familiar jerk behind his navel before they were lifted off of their feet. They hit the ground hard and Harry looked around. He saw tents, members of the Order and, just over the hill, Malfoy Manor.

"These four tents are yours," Kingsley said, "We've gotten lead that Voldemort will be resurrected tonight. Get everyone settled and I'll tell you the details."

Harry directed the students to the first three tents while him, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, George and Angelina would be in the fourth. Harry dropped his things on a bunk and went to talk to Kingsley.

"We're planning an ambush. We'll go in when they start, that way they'll all be in one room. We're going to send bombing curses to blow the walls away and then go into battle. If we're lucky, we can get in and get out. You and your group will be in the back. It's the fastest way to the formal dining room but it's also the fastest way out if anything goes wrong."

Harry nodded and returned to the tent to tell everyone. He went to each tent to explain the details to all the students. They all understood and then Kingsley called them out to eat since they had a long day and had an even longer night ahead of them.

It was getting dark and soon they'd be fighting for Hermione.

OoOoOoOoO

Haven unzipped the garment bag that contained her dress. It was short and black, lace with ¾ sleeves. She slipped it on with the black heels from her birthday.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said, thinking it was Draco. She was surprised when Narcissa Malfoy walked in.

"Oh!" she said, "I thought you were Draco."

"He's getting ready," Narcissa said walking to where Hermione was and brushing her hair out, "You look beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you."

"You must have wondered why I bought it for you."

"I did, actually. I wondered quite a bit. You didn't have to do me any favors."

"It wasn't a favor. It's payment in kind."

"For what?"

"For Draco."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I don't remember the last time I've seen my son this happy. He's happy because of you. I bought you this dress in return. Since he's been home, Draco hasn't quite been the same… but when you were brought here, he seemed… brighter. More optimistic."

"I'm in love with him… Mrs. Malfoy."

"I know. I've seen you two… the way you look at each other. I'm sure he's very much in love with you, too. He's never been that happy with any other girl."

"I don't want him to know that yet, though… I don't usually fall this fast… for anyone."

"Don't worry," Narcissa smiled, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_."

Narcissa placed a hand on Hermione's shoulders.

"You're going to do fine. We all believe in you."

"Everyone is depending on me… if I don't do this right… if we lose him… Bellatrix will probably kill me."

"I wouldn't allow her to. Draco wouldn't allow her to."

Hermione sighed as Narcissa stroked her hair.

"You're a beautiful young lady, Haven, you'll do fine."

In all the years that she'd heard of Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione had barely ever seen the motherly side that was emerging now. Hermione had never seen this side of her and regret all the times she'd judged the Malfoy family. Aside from Lucius, all her assumptions had been wrong.

"This means a lot Mrs. Malfoy."

"Think nothing of it."

Narcissa walked over to the door.

"See you down there in a bit."

"Okay."

Hermione fixed her hair and prepared to leave the room. She smoothed her dress and fixed her shoes.

Hermione, admittedly, was nervous. If she failed, Bellatrix would kill her. Her father's soul was on the line… and so was hers. If she died, she'd lose Voldemort… but then again, Bellatrix wouldn't have to kill her, at least. Hermione would save her plenty of time.

She was just reaching for the doorknob when she heard a knock.

"Haven, love, are you ready?"

She opened the door and saw him in a black button up shirt with a white tie and black slacks.

"Hey," he said, "Wow… you look… you're… wow."

A grin spread across Hermione's face.

"You look pretty wow yourself," she said.

"You nervous?"

"Do you even have to ask that?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine."

"Everyone's saying that! But I feel as if I'm going to vomit! All these high expectations… I feel like I'm going to faint."

"Don't. You'll be fine."

Hermione sighed and walked to the stairs. She looked down and saw that there were a lot more Death eaters than she thought. Bellatrix didn't do anything half assed.

"Oh God, this is going to be horrible," she said.

"You'll be fine," Draco said, "I know it."

Hermione sighed and started towards the stairs. But before she managed to walked down, Draco grabbed her by the waist and gave her a quick kiss.

"What was that for?"

"For good luck… so… good luck, love."

Hermione smiled and pecked Draco's lips before turning back towards the stairs and seeing Bellatrix at the bottom.

"Haven!" Bellatrix called, "It's time!"

Since Bellatrix had found out that Hermione was Voldemort's daughter, she was nicer… but only in front of other people… not that Hermione and Bellatrix had ever been in the same room together for her to find out. Bellatrix probably harbored a secret hatred for Hermione… and for her mother for being Voldemort's first and only lover.

Elizabeth had done what no one else could do.

Since Tom Riddle was conceived under the effects of a love potion, he couldn't feel love. Elizabeth had been the first to break that curse.

The first and only.

Though Bellatrix had gotten nicer, Hermione _knew _that Bellatrix hated her.

Hermione descended the stairs and entered the formal dining room. Everyone was talking and as soon as she took her place beside the long table, the room was hushed. Hermione really didn't know what to say… nobody told her to say anything.

"Thank you all for coming!" Bellatrix said, "It means a lot to the Dark Lord and his daughter, Haven Riddle, that you have come to witness this miraculous event. And now we will begin."

Hermione looked at Darren Overstreet, stupefied and petrified on the table. Voldemort's wispy presence stood beside her.

"Begin, daughter."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating all her energy on her hands and the snakes that had been tattooed there since she had turned fifteen. Green flames erupted in the room and the crowd of Death Eaters gasped in surprise. She hovered her hands, palm down, above Darren's body.

"_**Relinquo Anima**_," she hissed in Parseltongue. There was a sharp gasp from Darren as his soul left his body.

Hermione felt a tinge of regret before she shook the thought from her mind and focused on the task at hand.

So far so good.

She closed her eyes and focused again. She heard an explosion and spells being shouted. She opened her eyes to see that the Order had broken through the walls of the formal dining room and were dueling with the Death Eaters.

She looked at an unfamiliar face for a split second before she saw the wand pointing at her.

"_Protego!_" she cried, blocking it.

Draco ran behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Concentrate, love, you can do this."

She looked around to see Ron fighting. He knocked out a Death Eater and looked straight at her. She wished she could apologize but it was too late. She needed to do this.

She looked back at Darren's soulless body. Voldemort's soul was ready to be placed.

"_**Restituo Anima!**_" she cried.

Voldemort's soul began to merge with the body. She looked up and looked into the eyes of Harry, who pointed his wand at her and sent a stunning spell. Hermione was pushed backwards into Draco before falling limp.

"Haven? Haven!" Draco cried, catching her.

Ron ran to Harry and punched his arm.

"What did you do that for?"

"Ron, she would have finished if I didn't!"

"You hurt her!"

"No I didn't! If I hadn't had done that, she would have finished! We're lucky she didn't!"

"_Oh but she did_," said a voice. The room quickly got foggy. A figure emerged from the fog, followed by two others holding hands. The fog cleared slightly and Harry and Ron saw Voldemort in his new body. Hermione and Draco, fingers intertwined.

"You have done well, Haven," Voldemort said, "I am very proud of you, my daughter. It is complete. You have fulfilled your prophecy."

* * *

**_xaNicole: Again, it is unknown whether we will start a new story or continue on Prophecies... but we'll be planning that while we can. Thank you all, again, for reading this story and an EXTRA thank you thank you THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed. We love you guys, you guys kept us going! Please stay tuned for any updates on a sequel or continuation._**

_**loverdearestMaria: Soooo. What did you all think? I really hope you all liked it. PLEASE tell us what you think and if we should really write a Sequel. I really hope we didn't disappoint. And we hope to get reviews from you all again. xD**_  
_**Byyeee && Love you all!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_**xaNicole: Helloooo (: WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Sorry it took so long to put up... we would have had it done sooner but the amount of homework the pair of us is given is unholy. Plus, I've had a pretty hectic first 3 weeks of school... I've gone through schedule changes and everything and now I have to double up on science classes next year to get my biology credit... I've had this written for a while but I never got around to typing it... so I typed it out tonight and wanted to post it ASAP! So please enjoy (:**_

**_loverdearestMaria: Helloooo everyone. Well, here is the next chapter for our story Porphecies xD We hope you like it and enjoy.  
And OMG, there was a damn cockroach in my freakin room! Gah. I am PETRIFIED!_**

* * *

It had been several months since they had lost the second war against Lord Voldemort. They had fled the Manor leaving almost everything behind. There were no casualties or serious injuries. A few bumps and bruises, a cut, scratch or scrape here and there. The worst was a broken wrist. Harry had returned to the Burrow and the students had been returned to Hogwarts to take their NEWTs and were given the option to either leave right after or stay the rest of the year. Ginny, according to Kingsley, didn't need to take hers since she had participated in the Battle last year. She, Harry, Ron, Fred and Angelina returned to the Burrow and soon after, went into hiding.

Harry knew what was going to happen next. The questions and accusations… Harry had killed him the last time and people who where there and witness it would question if he really _did_ kill Voldemort. Some might even go as far as saying he and Voldemort were allies and Harry was just covering up and that he had really been working with Voldemort since his parents' deaths.

He knew no matter what he tried to say, he'd be accused of lying. Just like fifth year. Harry clenched his fist, revealing the scar, now white and healed, that he had received in his fifth year from all those detentions with Dolores Umbridge.

'_I must not tell lies'_ was permanently etched into his hand in his own handwriting.

"But I wasn't lying then and I'm not lying now."

"Harry! Mum's calling you for supper," Ginny called from downstairs. Harry got up and left his room in Number Four, Privet Drive.

He walked down the familiar staircase and into the dining room.

"Here you go, dear," Mrs. Weasley said passing him a bowl of beef stew.

Harry didn't feel much like eating… he hadn't felt much like eating for the past few days. The last time he had eaten anything was before they left the Burrow two days ago. He'd been up in his room staring out the window.

Though he wasn't very hungry, he finished the bowl of stew before returning to his room and resuming his inactivity.

Harry didn't mean to zone out on anybody but he didn't know what else to do. This wasn't the first time that Harry had felt alone… but it was the first time he had felt completely and totally helpless. He had no idea what to do this time around… Voldemort had another horcrux and Hermione had done the unthinkable and raised the Dark Lord herself.

She'd been on their side until her seventeenth birthday. What they had done or said to her while she was there had corrupted her into thinking that she had to do it.

Ron was definitely taking this harder than anybody else. Ron loved Hermione and all he wanted was to have her back.

Harry believed that, out of all of them, Ron was the most devastated and felt the most betrayed. Seeing Hermione with Malfoy at the Manor was enough to set him off. Ron was very much in love with Hermione, and everyone knew whether he wanted them to or not, and seeing her with Draco Malfoy was too much to bear. Ron hadn't eaten since they'd gotten home and now that they'd moved to Number Four, Privet Drive, he hadn't come out of the room that had belonged to Dudley.

Upon returning to Number Four, Harry had, for the first time in months, thought about the Dursleys. Harry had turned eighteen back in July and that meant that Dudley was already eighteen and was, wherever they lived down, attending his last year of school. Harry smiled at the thought of him coming home after his seventh year, had his life been normal at all, and Dudley throwing a fit about how he had one more year and Harry didn't.

Harry had so many grim memories dealing with this house and being here with the Weasleys wasn't normal for him. The Weasleys had only been here once and that visit was disastrous… but it was rather funny when Dudley had eaten the Ton-Tongue Toffee.

It was times like these when Harry wished he had Hedwig… and Sirius. He needed someone to talk to about what was going on. Ron was shut down, he didn't want to bother with Ginny and Sirius… well, Sirius was dead.

Harry sat in his room in frustration. He guessed he could write a letter to Sirius and burn it. People said that worked. HE got a fresh roll of parchment, a quill with ink and began writing.

_Padfoot,_

_Things aren't going good at all. Hermione's been taken and Voldemort's back. I don't know what to do. I have nobody now. Ron's shut down and I don't want to bother Ginny with my problems when I've already caused her and her family to go into hiding. I don't even have you. You're gone and I miss you. Hedwig's dead too which means I can't really talk to anyone anymore… besides, now isn't the time for sending letters since we're all in hiding… but at least Hedwig would have been someone to talk to. I'm not going to lie... I'm scared. I wish you were still here… to help and to talk to me. I'm not quite sure if writing this letter and burning it will help but it's worth a shot. If it works, I'll write again soon._

_-Harry_

Harry folded the letter and slipped it in an envelope and sealed it.

"_Incendio_," he said, pointing his wand at the parchment in his hand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," he said, watching the burning parchment levitate.

When the letter had burnt to nothing but ash, Harry was left with nothing but the lingering scent of smoke and the feeling that he had just wasted parchment, ink and time.

"Why do people even do that?" he asked himself and he swept up the ash, "It doesn't even work."

Harry sat and gave a frustrated huff. He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't talk to Sirius or Ron. He didn't want to burden Ginny or Mrs. Weasley with his problems and Hermione… well, Hermione wasn't Hermione anymore.

And, besides, she wasn't there anyway.

Harry sighed and turned out the light. He laid down and drifted into an uneasy slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_**xaNicole & loverdearestMaria: Hey, welcome to chapter 22. Please review.**_

* * *

It had been a few months since Hermione had successfully raised the Dark Lord from the dead. He had, actually, spent more of his time with her instead of planning domination… though they did get around to some dominations planning, most of it had been talking about the past and Hermione's mother.

At first, Hermione didn't know what to think… but to find out that Lord Voldemort had a soft spot for her and only loved her and her mother. It was also amazing how well Draco and Hermione were getting along. She knew that they had fallen for each other and Hermione _knew _she was in love with Draco… but she honestly didn't think that would last. She thought that as soon as Lord Voldemort had risen and they started spending more time together, she and Draco would drift.

But they didn't.

Draco and Hermione were closer than ever. Though they rarely saw each other during the day, they had nightly secret meetings in the clearing, where Draco had set up twinkling lights and had a fire going in the center.

Hermione lived for those nights alone with Draco and she sat, jumpy and excited, in her room, almost giddy with joy for the meeting that night.

She had changed out of her day attire and pulled on cotton shorts and a tank top. She never dressed up for these meetings… Draco constantly told her it wasn't necessary. She brushed out her hair and slipped on some sandals on. She crept down the stairs as quietly as she could and snuck out the back door. She walked through the garden and to the clearing.

"Draco," she whispered, "Are you here yet?"

"Yeah, over here," Draco called quietly.

Hermione followed Draco's voice and was brought to the other side of the clearing.

"Draco? Why's it so dark?"

Her heart started to race as her mind set up a worst case scenario.

"Hold on a sec."

Hermione, quite literally, couldn't see two feet in front of her.

"Draco?"

Hermione bumped into a tree.

"Draco!" she cried. She was getting rather annoyed. She suddenly felt something stuff make its way into her hand.

"Draco?" she said, "What is in my hand?"

"Just hold it," he said.

"No! What is it?"

"Just trust me, Haven."

"Draco, if this is a sick twisted prank…"

"It isn't!" he said, "Can you just trust me? Please?"

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, no that she could tell if they were closed or not.

"If this is some sick trick, Draco, so help me Merlin…"

"But it _isn't_!" Draco said, "We've been arguing about this for a full five minutes. Can you just give it a rest and grab it?"

Hermione opened her eyes and tried looking around.

"Draco…"

"Just do it."

Hermione sighed, grasped the object and, suddenly, everything was lit.

"What?"

She let go and grasped it again and again, returning to pitch darkness each time she let go. She looked down to see that she was grasping and old, mummified hand.

Hermione shrieked and dropped it.

"Haven! You dropped it!"

"What _is_ that?"

Hermione remembered that from her sixth year. The hand of glory. Even in Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, you'd be able to see.

It brings light to the holder.

Hermione dropped to her knees and started feeling around the ground for the hand. She found it, picked it up and she could see again.

She turned and saw Draco with his arms outstretched, waving them blindly.

"Draco," Hermione said stifling a giggle, "you look ridiculous."

"Haven, just give me the hand."

Hermione laughed and placed the hand in Draco's.

"Thank you," he said, "Geez, all I wanted was to surprise you and we end up arguing over a stupid hand for five minutes."

"Surprise me? With?"

"Did you even look around after picking up the hand?"

"No."

"Well, look."

Hermione looked around. There was a small fire in the middle just like always but there was also an air mattress with a blanket.

"The powder should be wearing off by now," Draco said.

Hermione dropped the hand and saw that the powder was, indeed, wearing off.

"So… what's this?"

"I just thought we'd do something special," Draco said, "Just one question."

"Shoot."

"Are we a couple?"

"Well… I guess you could say we are."

"No. I want a definite answer. Are we or aren't we?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"Its kind of obvious that I want us to be."

"And I really want to be."

"So… we are?"

"I guess we are," Hermione said. She walked over as Draco opened his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he folded them around her. She inhaled his scent and was reminded again of why she loved him so much. She had never felt so safe in anyone else's arms. She wanted to stay there, just like that, for all of eternity.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," Draco said. Hermione looked up at him and he tilted her chin higher, capturing her lips with his. Hermione was gently moved backwards until she gingerly bumped into a tree. Draco trailed kisses down her jaw line and began nipping at her neck, causing a small moan to escape her lips. Draco claimed her mouth again and nibbled at her bottom lip. Hermione's hands pulled at the bottom of Draco's gray, fitted t-shirt and he allowed her to tug it off. Hermione ran her hands over Draco's chiseled chest as he kissed her forehead, cheek, neck, shoulders.

"Draco," she whispered.

"I know, I know… too far."

"No… I want to."

"You do?"

Hermione nodded sheepishly. Draco led Hermione to the air mattress and laid her down. He kissed her gently.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. She had never been surer of anything in her entire life. She wanted all of him. She kissed Draco again and again, picking up where they had left off and Hermione, as nervous as she was, didn't hesitate as Draco slid her shirt off.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_**xaNicole: Hey, guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! We've been so busy with school and homework and chores... and finding time to sleep in between all of our busy schedules. We're also trying to be a bit more social, since we are teenagers, and we decided that maybe we should get lives. Don't worry, we've got up to chapter 25 written down... I just never have time to type it out. We apologize for the lack of chapters and we promise that we will finish this story in due time. So without further delay, please enjoy chapter 23.**_

_**loverdearestMaria: Hey everyone! We are really sorry that we haven't been updating.. But, we have a good explanation! School. School has really been taking alot of time out of us... With the work, the projects and everything, we find it hard to even hang out with our friends! We do hope that you understand and that we are doing everything we can to keep this story going.**_  
_**I will stop talking now and let you guys read the chapter: Chapter 23. Hope you enjoy the chapter && Thanks for all the support (:**_

* * *

Hermione woke up in the clearing next to Draco. He rolled over and looked at her.

"Good morning, lovely."

"'Morning," she said kissing him, "What time is it?"

"About eight fifteen."

Hermione sat straight up.

"Eight fifteen?"

She threw the blanket off and stumbled off of the air mattress.

"Yeah, last night was great. Glad you enjoyed it too. I put a lot of thought into it," Draco said as Hermione rushed to get dressed, "It's not like it meant the world to me or anything."

"Where are my shorts?" Hermione said, beginning to panic.

"Over there," Draco said, pointing to the denim shorts hanging on a low tree branch. He layed back down, "You know, last night really meant something to me."

Hermione stood over Draco and sat on him.

"It meant the world to me, Draco. And I did enjoy it. It was the most amazing, blissful night of my life."

Draco layed with his arms behind his head.

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"Father wanted to meet me at nine."

"You've got forty-five minutes, Haven! You don't need to rush. It's not like the Manor is a two mile walk from here."

Draco patted the empty bed next to him and Hermione layed down next to him, rolling over and resting her hands on his chest and her chin on her hands.

"So… did you really enjoy last night?"

"No. That was a lie to keep your ego inflated."

"Well, I'm glad someone appreciates my ego around here."

Hermione laughed.

"I really did," she said, "It's not like I can say I've had better."

Draco laughed.

"I'm going to get dressed," he said getting up.

Hermione resisted the urge to stare at Draco as he put his clothes back on. Instead, she focused on what had happened last night.

Every kiss, every touch, every gasp, every feeling. Never had she been involved in anything so passionate before… and maybe it was just that it had been with Draco but she loved every second of it.

"I'm sorry but we really have to get back," Hermione said.

"Come on," Draco said. He had put his clothes back on and held out a hand to help Hermione up.

"What about this stuff?"

"I'll come back and clean up later," Draco said, taking her hand. They left the clearing and walked back to the Manor together.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up the next morning to Ginny standing over him.

"Hey," she said, "You're up."

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"This whole thing."

"What about it?"

"I want to go with you the next time you try and save the world."

"What?"

"When you were off hunting horcruxes, I wanted to go… well, I want to go this time."

"But Ginny-"

"No buts, Harry. I want to go. You _know_ what I'm capable of."

"Yes, Ginny, I know. But I'm worried you'll get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, Harry."

"Ginny, I love you. Therefore, I worry. It's kind of my job."

Ginny had stopped arguing at 'I love you.'

"I know you want to fight and you're willing to fight but you aren't risking your life, Gin."

Harry got up out of bed and kissed her.

"It's one thing for your mum to worry about George, Bill, Ron and even me… but I don't want them to have a third child risking their life… remember what happened to Fred?"

Harry hated bringing up the death of her older brother but if he had to, he had to.

"It's bad enough that they lost a son and George lost a twin, Bill and Charlie and Percy lost a younger brother, you and Ron lost an older one… I don't want your parents to worry about losing their only daughter to the same thing that killed Fred. _I _don't want to lose you. You mean so much to me, Ginny."

Harry enveloped Ginny in a hug.

"I can't lose you, Ginny, I really can't."

Ginny squeezed Harry closer to her.

"I just can't stand to see everyone fighting when I'm perfectly capable to fighting with them. I feel so useless… and the fact that I wouldn't know where you all are. I don't feel safe unless you're safe."

"I'd feel better if you stayed put and stayed out of trouble."

Ginny nodded. She pulled away from Harry and he saw had tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Ginny, I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too, Harry," she said as she hastily wiped her cheeks, "Let's go get something to eat."

She took Harry's hand and they walked downstairs together. Mrs. Weasley had prepared a huge breakfast.

"This is a lot of food, Mrs. Weasley."

"The Order are coming over in a bit," she said.

"For what?"

"To discuss plans with the lot of you," Mrs. Weasley said tossing even more bacon on a pan.

"When?"

"Very soon, Harry, dear," she said, "Go ahead and eat and then change your clothes."

Harry got a plate and put eggs, bacon, and toast on his plate. He sat down in what used to be Aunt Petunias immaculate lounge and began eating, thinking about how she would have gone ballistic had she been there.

"Ginny, remember what I told you, alright? I don't want you to go out there with us. It had nothing to do with strength, I know you could single handedly kick all of our asses. I want you safe."

Ginny, though thoroughly disgruntled about it, nodded.

"But I'm not going to be happy sitting here while you risk your life," she said.

"I didn't expect you to be happy about it," Harry said, "Just please cooperate."

"Alright, alright," Ginny said, "I've already agreed to this."

"Just making sure."

Ginny playfully pushed Harry. They finished up their breakfast and went upstairs to change into different clothes. Harry descended the stairs to see Bill Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebot and the rest of the Order.

"Hello, Harry," Kingsley said, "Come. We've got quite a lot to discuss."

Harry followed them into the kitchen where Christine Harold, another member from America, hopped on one of the counters.

"Harry, we need to know if you've got any idea of what's been going on."

"No," Harry said, "I haven't got a clue. All we know is that nothing has gotten out about Voldemort… there have been no disappearances, no mysterious murders."

"That's all we know as well. If he's doing anything, he's doing a good job of covering whatever it is up. They've probably changed locations by now."

"Most likely," Harry said, "He's mobile now."

"What about Hermione?" said a voice from the kitchen doorway. They turned around to see Ron.

"Ron," Harry said. It was the first time anyone had seen Ron outside of his room.

"What about Hermione?" he repeated.

"We… we don't know."

"We've got to do it this time. We've got to try to pull this through."

Harry looked at Ron, who seemed almost insane. He hadn't eaten much in days and the dark circles under his eyes suggested that he hadn't slept much either.

Ron was, in short, a total wreck.

"Well, how do you suppose we do that?" Kingsley asked.

"I have no idea."

"Well," Harry said, "Let's find out what we _can_ do … and we'll discuss it then."


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_**xaNicole: Hello! We've decided not to wait until next week to post this chapter and to just post it on Friday, like we would have done before. So please enjoy and review ~**_

_**loverdearestMaria: Hmm, xaNicole said it all, haha, so I guess that is all xD I hope you all enjoy this chapter and ENJOY! (p.s REVIEW please!)**_

* * *

Hermione rushed up to her room and changed hastily out of her clothes, realizing that her tank top was on backwards. She changed into a high-waist pencil skirt and the silver silk shirt Draco had given her several months ago. She slipped on some black flats and ran down the stairs, past Draco, and into the dining room.

"You look very nice today, Haven," Voldemort said.

"Thank you, father."

"The twig in your hair is a nice touch."

"What?"

Hermione's hands shot up to her hair and pulled a twig from it.

"Oh!" she cried, "I'm so sorry father! I fell asleep in the garden last night and I didn't wake up until earlier."

"Fine, fine, daughter," he said, "I am not angry."

Hermione sat down on the chair next to Voldemort's.

"Daughter, the time has come for serious planning. We've got to use all the time we've got. When you're not sleeping, you're with me."

Hermione nodded, worrying about her nightly meetings with Draco.

Hermione stayed in the dining room with Voldemort for a few hours before he let her go for a break. She's walked in at nine and walked out at five, meeting Draco in the kitchen.

"I thought I wouldn't get to see you all day," Draco said, "you've been in that room for so long."

"I thought I'd never get out of there! It's all talking about how to destroy this, how to conquer that, who to kill, who to get on our side. It's quite gruesome, really."

"It's no wonder."

"He said that since the time has come to get serious about this…"

"What?"

"We may have to meet later on at night."

"That's cool. We spend every evening out there. We can meet a little later than usual."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he said, "It's fine."

Hermione opened a cupboard and looked around for something to snack on.

"Hungry?" Draco asked.

"Starved," she said, "I've been in there for hours."

"Food?"

"Please."

Draco took out the ingredients for grilled cheese and made three sandwiches.

"Are all of these for me?"

"Not if you don't want all three."

"What about you?"

"I ate. I've been eating all day."

"I've been in the dining room that long?" Hermione said, grabbing a sandwich.

"Eight hours. That's a typical school day."

Hermione started on her second sandwich.

"But how could we have been talking _that_ long?"

"I don't know, that's what I thought."

"Ugh," she said, finishing her second sandwich and starting on her third, "And I have to go back in there!"

"What? I was hoping we could go back out there."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I would if I could."

"I know," Draco said kissing her forehead, "Go. I'll see you later."

"Draco, wait."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hermione got up and went back into the dining room.

"Hello, father," she said.

"Daughter, I'd like you to help me."

"With?"

"Destroying Harry Potter."

"But father, he's my friend!"

"You're befriending the boy who killed me twice?"

"No, father, I simply meant to say that-"

"That what? He's your friend? He destroyed me."

"What about Ron?"

"The blood traitor Weasleys?"

"Father, please!"

"No."

Hermione felt herself being slammed backwards against the back of her chair as Voldemort infiltrated her mind and brought back her worst memories.

"_Grangers a freak show!" a grade three child with missing front teeth laughed, "Why else would she look like that?"_

Hermione fought back tears as she was brought back to grade three, when her abilities where just making themselves present. Suddenly, that grade three boy had violently red hair and a freckle splotched face.

"Ron?"

"_It's LeviOsa, not Leviosar!"_ he said mockingly, _"worse than a professor, she is."_

The tears spilled over as Hermione watched a dark haired boy with glasses and a lighting scar materialize next to Ron, laughing together. She knew that they hadn't said that… or at least she had hoped they hadn't.

"_They've secretly hated you all these years, Haven. They've been using you."_

"No…" she said.

"_Yesssss…_"

Hermione sat completely still as she came to. All she could think about was how Harry and Ron had secretly hated her all those years.

"They resented you. They didn't appreciate your brains. We'll appreciate you, Haven."

"They hated me…" Hermione said. Suddenly she was aware of everything they had done to her.

_She_ did the horcrux research.

_She_ helped them study.

_She_ had written three times as many essays as anyone else just so they could pass.

She was tired of it. She knew they didn't appreciate her. And even if they did, it was too late. She wasn't Hermione Granger anymore. No. She was Haven Riddle and she _was_ going to help Voldemort take over the wizarding world.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_**A/N: Decided to post on Thursday night because I don't want to wait. Whatevs. Enjoy & please review.**_

* * *

Hermione spent the next few days either locked in the formal dining room with Voldemort or asleep. Draco was, regretfully getting impatient. He had wanted to spend time with her but she was spending more time with Voldemort plotting world domination.

One day, after a particularly long meeting that went well on past midnight, Hermione opened her door to find Draco sitting on her bed.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Draco said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I haven't seen you in three days."

"I've been busy."

"I've noticed."

"Why do you sound so mad?"

"Because I kind of feel like I'm not welcome in your life anymore."

"But you are."

"Not in the last three days."

"That's three days!" Hermione said, "It's only been three days."

"Three days where you never even tried to see me."

"You never talked to me either."

"I wrote you three notes! I left them on your night table."

"But I never…"

"Maybe you didn't notice them in your rush to get talking about world domination daddy."

"You know, I think you're just jealous that my father and I actually have a relationship!"

"Yeah, that's it, Haven. I'm jealous. I'm jealous because you actually have a relationship with your father. I'm jealous because you have a father that actually cares about you. That's exactly my problem, Haven. You win. I'll leave you alone now."

Draco left the room and slammed the door behind him. Hermione opened the door and rushed out to the hallway.

"Draco, wait!"

"No, Haven," Draco said, "If you're going to be like this-"

"Draco, I'm going to benefit us all!"

"How, Haven?"

"But making sure that only wizarding kind remains."

"Haven, _you_ were once one of them! Before Voldemort came and you found out you were his daughter, _you_ were a Muggle born. _You_, Haven."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at Draco, mouth agape.

"So just… _shut up_ with the 'making the world a better place' and 'purifying our race' because it's sick. Before, you wouldn't have said anything like that and now you're all about stomping out the Muggle borns and Squibs and putting the Muggles in their rightful places. Its bullshit, Haven."

Draco turned around and this time Hermione didn't stop him. She turned and walked back into her room, looking at her bedside table and seeing three notes left there. She walked over and picked one up.

_Haven,_

_If you aren't too busy, I'd like to meet up sometime this week. Just let me know._

_-Draco_

That one was the most recent. Hermione looked at the second one.

_Haven,_

_You're a bit busier than usual but that doesn't mean we can't still see each other, right? Just let me know when you're free and we can go out to our secret place again._

_I love you._

_-Draco._

Hermione dropped that letter and picked up the last one, the oldest one.

_My dearest Haven,_

_I just wanted you to know that I miss you… even though we're in the same house it feels like we're miles apart from each other. That night was really important to me and I wanted you to know that you mean more to me than life itself. What I have with you is just so different from anyone else. I feel as if you and I have this special connection… you're really the only person I can talk to in this house. I am a constant disappointment to my father and while my mother loves me, she must listen to what my father tells her. I can talk to her, but not the way I can talk to you… it's much easier with you. I just thought that you would like to know that… and that we should meet up tonight… I'll be waiting._

_-Draco_

Hermione put down the letter and got up. She walked downstairs and back into the dining room.

"Ah, Haven… let's continue, shall we?"

OoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ron went back up to Ron's room to talk about possible strategies for infiltrating Voldemort's hiding place, wherever that was.

"What about what we did last time? I mean, now that Voldemort's got a body, there is _no way_ we are incorporating students from Hogwarts, whether they're of age or not. Ginny isn't going either," Ron said.

"I know, Ginny and I already talked about it. I told her that I didn't want her coming with us because I didn't want her parents to be risking what's left of their sons and their only daughter. I mean, you all already lost Fred… I'd hate to see your mum if Ginny was lost, too."

Ron's face hardened at the mention of Fred's name. It had been hard of everyone and Harry, honestly, hated mentioning that name around the Weasleys because of the depressed state everyone seemed to move into for a few seconds before shaking it off and making off like nothing happened. It's no doubt they missed him… and Harry didn't think George would ever be the same after losing his other half.

"Harry! Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley called, "Come down here, please!"

Harry and Ron ran downstairs where Mrs. Weasley gave them the job of shelling peas into a bowl for dinner.

"I don't see why we have to do this," Ron said, "It's degrading!"

"It takes your mind off things," Harry said picking up another pea pod and opening it up.

"I know but I'd rather be doing something else."

"There's not much you can do in a Muggle neighborhood, Ron."

"Are you sure? Whatever happened to your neighbor? The Squib?"

"I'm not sure… I haven't seen her since my fifth year."

Come to think of it, Ron hadn't even thought of Mrs. Figg since that one night and he wondered where she was and whether or not she was still in the neighborhood.

"Is she still there?"

"I'm not sure, Ron."

"Let's go check, then?"

"What?"

"I say we go and check if she's still there… pay her a visit."

"Why?"

"Because theree's nothing fun to do here."

"Fine. We'll go."

Harry and Ron shelled peas as fast as they could so they could go next door.

Harry walked up to Mrs. Figg's front door and knocked. There was no answer. Harry looked in and saw that the house was completely empty. There were no cats, no furniture, nothing.

"She isn't there," Ron said.

"Nope."

Harry walked around back to the backyard with Ron following behind him.

"How did you live here for sixteen years?" Ron asked, "It's dead here."

"It's a Muggle neighborhood. I mean, we could have gone back to Ottery St. Catchpole."

"That wouldn't have been safe."

"Then don't complain. This isn't the place I'd chosen to be… but it was where I lived."

"You should have lived with us."

"I couldn't have."

"Yeah, well…"

"I would have if it was possible… if it was safe to. And I basically lived with you since summer before second year."

"I know."

"And we shared a dorm."

"True."

"Which basically means I have lived with you since first year. I mean…"

"We're practically brothers."

"Yep."

"You know, Harry… out of all the crap we've been through… having near death experiences all six years we spent at Hogwarts, hunting horcruxes, almost being killed trying to kill Voldemort…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't regret being your best friend."

"I'm beginning to think that day on the train was fate," Harry said.

"Me too."

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione walked out of the dining room at about three in the morning. She dragged her feet up the stairs and into her room, flopping down on her bed. As she lay there, she let a few tears leak out.

She was so stupid. Why had she even said that to Draco? She'd fallen in love with him and lost him just as quick.

She needed to apologize. She needed him.

She was about to get up when she was pushed against her bed by a large amount of pressure… as if the gravity in her room had just doubled.

"_You do not need him."_

"Yes, I do!" she said aloud to the voice in her head.

"_No, you don't. Love will just get in the way of power. We cannot afford a setback. This will do nothing but slow you down and we don't need that. You need to be independent. The only one you can ever depend on… is me._"

"But I love-"

"_No, you do not!_"

"No… I don't."

"_Exactly._"

Hermione was no longer pressed on her bed against her will but stayed there on her own. She did not get up. She didn't want to talk to Draco anymore. She didn't feel like talking to him ever again.

Hermione didn't want anything to do with him. Hermione didn't know what Voldemort had done inside her head but if he was trying to keep her away from Draco, whatever he had done had worked.


	26. Chapter 26

_**khaleesis (xaNicole): WE'RE BAD PEOPLE. WE'RE SUCH BAD PEOPLE AND WE'RE SO SORRY. WE PROBABLY DON'T HAVE ANY READERS LEFT SO WE HONESTLY WOULDN'T PUT IT PAST YOU TO JUST LEAVE. I want you guys to know that we have the rest of the story typed out and we're going to put them all up as soon as possible so, in the next week, we're probably going to be updating again. We're so sorry, again... but a wait this long does not warrant forgiveness.**_

_**letswelcomethestars (loverdearestMaria):** **Heh. Hai everyone. :3 WE'RE SO SORRY ABOUT THIS. WE- I .. WE'RE JUST SO SORRYYYY. Also, (other than being so so so sorry) we have the other chapters and post them up soon. Better yet, just keep a look out, TwinBrains has something up our sleeves that you might just like. So stay tuned and we hope you like this chapter**_

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling nothing but determination. She got up and changed her clothes. She opened the door and left the room.

She passed by Draco on the stairs without so much as a second glance.

"Hey," Draco said grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I blew up at you. I didn't mean it… I just miss you."

"I accept your apology but I don't need you."

"What?"

"You're just going to slow me down and I don't need that," Hermione said, "I don't need you. I don't need anyone but my father."

"Haven, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're over and even if we are in the same house, we cannot speak."

Hermione walked down the rest of the stairs and into the dining room with Voldemort.

Draco watched as the door closed behind her and walked upstairs to his room. He walked to his owl's cage and took it out, letting it fly around the room for a bit while he took out a fresh roll of parchment, a quill and some ink. He scribbled a letter on the parchment and called his owl over, tying the letter to his leg when he landed. He opened the large window and the owl flew out, off to deliver the message.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry and Ron got up the next morning and walked downstairs. Mrs. Weasley put them on dish duty.

They finished and went upstairs, by order of Mrs. Weasley, to change clothes because the Order were coming over.

Harry ran down after changing and saw them walking to the lounge.

"Hello, Harry," Kingsley said.

"Kingsley."

"Have you and Ron thought of anything?"

"Yes, but we need to know where they're hiding."

"We definitely aren't including Hogwarts students this time," Ron said.

"Absolutely not," said Kingsley.

"But we don't even know where they are… don't you think it kind of pointless to plan a battle strategy when we don't even know where we're supposed to infiltrate?" Ron asked.

Harry was about to speak when an owl came flying out of the chimney. It was a rare breed and covered in soot… and Harry didn't think the owners would be very happy about that. The owl landed next to him and he untied the letter from the bird's leg. As soon as Harry had taken the letter off, it flew to the mantle and sat there, most likely waiting for Harry to reply.

Harry unrolled the parchment and started reading.

_Potter,_

_I know that you and I haven't had the greatest history between us but I need you to believe me when I say that I can help you defeat Voldemort. __Haven __Hermione is completely convinced that Voldemort is the only person she can depend on and she is doing nothing but sitting in the dining room with him to plan your destruction._

_I can help you, Potter, I really can. If you're willing to put our past behind us like I am, I'd like to meet you in Knockturn Alley today. Send me the requested time via return owl. If you do not show up, I will assume that you do not need or do not want my help and I will offer no assistance in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry passed the letter to Ron.

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"I don't know, Ron."

"But why would he want to help us in the first place?"

"Well, I guess we'll have to meet him and see."

"But, Harry! It might be a trap! He might have a bunch of Death Eaters hiding out."

"Well, then we'll have the Order walking about the entrance to Knockturn Alley in case anything happens… and I'm sure they wouldn't go out in public. Nobody knows that Voldemort is back, yet. If the Death Eaters all go out in public, that's a sure sign to panic."

Ron looked thoroughly disgruntled by this suggestion and Harry was pretty sure it was because Draco was the last one to be seen with Hermione. Harry knew Ron didn't want anything to do with Draco but they had to go. It wasn't just about Hermione anymore… if she didn't want to be their friend anymore, it was her decision… but this was about the fate of the world as they knew it.

"We're going," Harry said.

He flipped the parchment over and scribbled a note on the back.

_Malfoy,_

_We'll meet you this afternoon at four. If, by four-thirty, you do not show, we will leave._

_Harry Potter_

Harry rolled the parchment back up and the owl flew over, permitting Harry to tie the letter to its leg before flying up through the chimney and away from the house.

"It's three-thirty," Harry said, "I say we get going down to Knockturn Alley."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, don't you have to get back to the Ministry?"

"So we're going," Kingsley said.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry and the Order apparated to Diagon Alley. They walked around a bit before Kingsley left for the ministry, leaving behind the rest of the Order for protection.

"Alright," Bill said, "We'll be walking around and if anything goes wrong, send sparks."

Harry nodded and walked down the entrance to Knockturn. They turned a corner and saw a figure with a familiar head of gleaming blonde hair.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

Draco looked up and saw them standing there.

"You made it."

"Why so surprised?"

"Because it means you trusted me."

"We don't trust you. You said you knew how to help us."

"You must trust me to some degree to come here."

"Could you just get to the point?" Harry said. His hand reached for his wand but Draco was faster and had his wand pointing at Harry already.

"Tell us what you know and what you want. I know you're not going to do this without a favor in return."

"I want you to help me," Draco said without lowering his wand.

"What do you mean 'help you'?"

"This information will benefit us all… but you need to help me."

"Tell us what you want."

"Voldemort's still at the Manor and as far as I know, they aren't planning on leaving. Haven, er, Hermione has been in there for several nights. Whatever her dad has done to her head has cut her off from me."

"What's going on?"

"Hermione and I… we love each other, alright?"

Ron's face hardened and his fists balled up.

"And… whatever Voldemort's been telling her has messed her up. She hates you two now!"

"What? Why?"

"He said or did something to her to make her think that you've secretly hated her all these years."

"What did he say to make her stop talking to you?"

"He said that love is a setback they cannot afford and that I'm just an obstacle… but I know I'm not. She loves me, I know she does."

"Shut up! Just shut up, Malfoy!" Ron said.

"What's with him?"

"He's kind of in love with her," Harry explained.

"Oh… sorry mate."

"Don't call me 'mate', Malfoy. You and I will never even come close to being mates."

"Listen, I'm trying to help you."

"We don't need your help, Malfoy!" Ron said.

"Yeah, Ron, we kind of do."

"Says who?"

"Me. Do you know how lost we were before Malfoy told us this? This means we have a chance at destroying him!" Harry turned to Malfoy, "Do you know anything else? I mean… so other secrets?"

"I'm not quite sure…"

"Malfoy, remember… think… did Hermione ever tell you what she could do to aide in Voldemort's return? Or if she did anything important for it?"

"Well… there was that one time when…"

"What what?"

"Well… it was around the second week she came to the Manor. I talked to her one morning and she told me that she was Voldemort's eighth horcrux."

This was the information that Harry had been looking for since they started this quest again for the second time. Hermione was the eighth horcrux.

"That's amazing!" Harry said, "We know how to get rid of him now!"

"Not exactly," Ron said.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"Remember how to get rid of a human horcrux, Harry?"

Harry didn't want to answer.

"Hermione's going to have to be killed… and Voldemort is going to have to do it himself."


	27. Chapter 27

_**khaleesis: I TOLD YOU WE'D UPDATE QUICKER. To be honest, there are about two or three chapters left in the story and I'm so, so sorry that we waited forever. Most of you probably aren't still around though we really do hope you will be for the end of the story. Again, we're really sorry and we appreciate all of you who have read, are reading, and will continue to read this story. **_

_**letswelcomethestars: So like... WE UPDATED. YEP. WE UPDATED. So here is the next chapter for this story of ours and we really hope that you guys like it. Like what khaleesis said, we do hope that you will stick around with us for the final chapters because it's coming to an end. Hope you enjoy it and once again, we're really sorry for just disappearing on you guys.**_

* * *

Harry apperated back to Number 4 with Ron and Draco. They walked in and to the lounge.

"Voldemort has to kill Hermione," Harry said, "How are we going to get him to go that?"

"We're not going to get him to kill her purposely. He knows she's a horcrux… whereas Potter was accidental," Draco said.

Harry rested his head in his hands.

"This is going to be harder than I expected."

"What if one of us stood in front of Hermione while he was flinging curses? If we could just get her in the way…" Ron said

"But what if she doesn't come back?" Draco said.

"Harry came back."

"But that's Harry. We have no idea if Hermione will be able to come back the same way."

"Don't say that, Malfoy," Ron said, "She's going to come back."

"Ron just stay calm. We need to be open to everything that's going to happen. You just have to stay positive."

"It's hard, Harry."

Draco stood up.

"I should be going now. They'll be wondering where I've gone."

Draco left the room and Harry followed him outside.

"Thank you," Harry said, "for helping us."

"I'll send you anything else I find out."

"As much as Ron doesn't show it, we all appreciate it."

"I just want her back… I'm not sure what I'll find out now that we're cut off but I'll try."

Draco held out his hand and Harry took it, shaking it.

"Thanks again."

Draco nodded and spun in place, apparating home. He appeared in his room and fell on his bed. He didn't know what to do about Hermione anymore and he had to come to terms with the idea that, if they had to kill Hermione to kill Voldemort, he might not get her back. He got up only to change out of his day clothes, falling back into bed and sleeping the day away.

After Draco had left, Harry called as much of the Order as he could to Number 4 and told them about how Voldemort was still at Malfoy Manor and how their suspicions of an eighth horcrux were confirmed.

"And the eighth horcrux is…" Kingsley began, lifting his eyebrows quizzically.

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Hermione is the eighth horcrux."

"Well… this makes it a bit more complicated, doesn't it?"

"More than you know."

Kinglsey sighed. "Well, we're going to have to come up with a strategy. Do you know anything else about the current situation?"

"No. I gave Malfoy the address to Floo if he found out anything else."

"We're going to have to do what we can. If we can't get the piece of his soul out of Hermione, we're going to end up having him come back… and I don't think Hermione's going to side with us if we do kill him. If she brought him back once, she can do it again."

"But when are we going to –" Harry stopped midsentence as the fireplace glowed green. Flames erupted and then died, leaving a soot covered Draco in the hearth of Number 4. He stepped out, shaking the soot from his body and leaving a black spot on the ground.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about that," Harry said, "What's going on?"

"Voldemort's brought all the Death Eaters he can back to the manor. They know you're planning an attack and he wants to be as safe as possible."

"Does he know when we'll be attacking?"

"None of us know. They just know it'll happen, hence the extra security."

Kingsley looked Draco over, as if Draco could show any physical sign of being a traitor.

"Can we trust him?" he asked.

"Yes. Apparently Hermione's been totally up for destroying us and he asked us for help as well."

"I don't trust him," Kingsley said, his gaze locked on Draco, daring him to make any sudden moves.

"You don't have to," Draco said, "I wouldn't either, given my previous record. I just thought you'd like to have some information on the inside. I want you to succeed as much as anyone else."

"How do you think we'll even get in?" Harry asked.

"How'd you do it last time?"

"We blew your walls down and flung curses."

"Well… do that."

"We could try…" Harry said, "But we're going to have a lot less people this time. Hogwarts students aren't being included."

"You've got someone on the inside. It'll be difficult… but if the timing's right, it'll work out. When can you be ready?"

"How soon are all the Death Eaters going to be there?"

"Not sure. We got some today. My father said the house would begin to get crowded in the next three days."

"Three days…" Kingsley said.

"Tomorrow," Harry said, "We're going tomorrow. Get Neville, Luna… everyone we can possibly reach, I want them here tonight. Malfoy, you're going to be on our side?"

Malfoy looked at Harry before nodding.

"Good."

Malfoy nodded again before saying goodbye, stepping into the fireplace and flooing home.

"Harry…" Ron said, "Can we _really_ trust Malfoy?"

"I don't know, Ron… but it's the only way in we've got."


	28. Chapter 28

_**khaleesis: There really isn't much to say. We've already apologized so much to you guys. This is one of the last chapters in this story so this is coming to a close. All good things must come to an end. We're so sorry that it took so long for us to update and then right when we do, it's the end. Please enjoy this chapter, though :3**_

_**queenxree: So um.. yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you'll still stick by us when this story comes to its end. Like we've been saying, are really sorry for taking so long to update, but we hope you can all forgive us. Thanks once again and happy reading.**_

* * *

Death Eaters flooded, one by one, into Malfoy Manor. Draco stood at the top of the stairs, watching them shake the soot from their clothes and walk to the formal dining room to pay their respects to Voldemort and Haven. He sighed heavily and went back to his room looking through his window. Harry had told him that he'd let him know when and where they were so he could apparate to where they were. He saw a figure on a hill outside his window, waving, and took that as the signal. He apparated to the hill straight away and saw that Harry had managed to scrape together several hundred people.

"Where did everyone come from?" Draco asked, looking around and trying to count heads.

"Volunteers from the Ministry," Kinglsey said, "And friends."

"You sure you're all ready?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "You'll be helping us?"

He held out his hand and Draco smirked before taking it, shaking it firmly.

"Just this once, Potter."

This made Harry smile for the first time in days and he turned to Kingsley.

"Draco will give us a sign… for the best possible time to begin the attack."

"And that sign will be…?"

Draco tossed a coin to Harry.

"We used these in fifth year to alert people about Dumbledore's Army meetings. Draco used them to communicate with Madame Rosmerta. I don't see how there has been any better form of secret communication than these galleons."

"How many groups will there be?" Kingsley asked.

"Four," Harry said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out three more galleons, "These go to someone in each group. Have them appoint a leader or something. Malfoy will be able to alert us all at the same time."

"Tonight," Draco said, "There'll be a big formal dinner. At eight. I'll be inside. As soon as she walks into that room, you should know."

Harry nodded. "See you then. And good luck."

"Same to you," Draco said before turn and apparating halfway to the manor, using the rest of the time to think. Most of all, he thought about Haven. He thought about what she'd become and what he must do. He loved her more than anything but the Haven he loved wasn't power hungry or obsessed with the success of Voldemort. The Haven he loved was caring and compassionate. The Haven he loved listened without judgment. She was everything he thought he didn't need. But he did need her. He walked back inside the Manor and walked up to his room. Narcissa had laid out an outfit for that night. He sighed and pulled his gray t-shirt over his head, slipping on the black button down and black slacks. He smoothed his hair and sighed again. He really didn't want to go to the dinner tonight but if he was going to help Potter and his army, he had to. Draco sighed for a third time, he did an awful lot of sighing lately, and opened his bedroom door to head down but stopped, staring straight at Haven, her hand poised to knock. Her eyes met his for a split second before she stepped back, her posture professional and stiff.

"It's time," she said.

Draco nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind him. Haven looked beautiful tonight, there was no denying that… then again, she always looked beautiful. Her hair fell to her shoulders in dark ringlets, her green eyes framed by thick lashes. She was wearing makeup done with a light hand. But every time he looked at her, he didn't want to see this new Haven… he wanted to see the bushy haired, warm eyed girl from school. He walked past her down the stairs to the formal dining room, sitting down beside his father, across from Hermione.

"Welcome, my friends," Voldemort said.

Once he began talking, Draco squeezed the galleon, feeling it heat up in his hand. He only hoped that it would get to them on time before he slipped the galleon back into his pocket and looked down at the polished wood of the table, everything Voldemort said going in one ear and out the other.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Harry was waiting anxiously for the signal. They had already decided the battle plan. Neville would be the one to kill Voldemort this time. Because the original prophecy told about a boy at the end of July, it was only right that Neville got his chance. They had prepared hours before and were not waiting for the signal to surround the house. Granted that this plan wasn't as well thought out, it was the only plan they had. It was the only thing they could do.

Harry felt his pocket heat up and stood, pulling the galleon from his pocket. It glowed and then died down, the words 'come now' appearing on the galleon.

"Let's go," Harry said.

Kingsley rounded everyone up and they made their way down to the Manor. Harry's group was taking the back, going through the garden to the French doors. Harry looked through, catching Draco's eye. Draco lifted an eyebrow and Harry motioned to the door. Draco nodded slowly and Harry crept into the dark foyer, hiding at the wall to the dining room. He motioned for the rest to stay hidden, crouching and waiting for the right time.

Draco, not looking away from Voldemort, squeezed the coin again. Harry felt it warm up and took that as the cue to enter. He drew his wand and ducked into the room under the invisibility cloak. Voldemort continued to talk but Draco was busy trying to keep track of where Harry was underneath the cloak.

Voldemort was in the middle of talking about something when there was a disturbance throughout the room. The air rippled and Harry threw off the invisibility cloak, his wand pointed toward Voldemort.

"Harry Potter… you've gone and made my job so much easier," Voldemort hissed.

"I see you've gotten a new body… this time with a nose."

"A new body can be acquired but your parents are lost forever."

"Everyone seems to forget that you were orphaned as well."

"I do not need my parents; my filthy Muggle father and my blood traitor mother are of no concern to me."

"You're still an orphan, Tom."

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled, "While you're here, I can finish what I've started."

"I don't think so," Harry said, putting his wand to his throat, amplifying his voice, "NOW!"

The walls around them exploded, causing everyone to duck for cover. Draco got up and ran behind Harry, drawing his wand.

"Draco!" Bellatrix roared, "You traitor! Blood traitor filth!"

"Stupefy!" Draco cried, throwing Bellatrix back.

Then everything fell into complete chaos.

The Order members ran in, shouting spells as the Death Eaters tried to retaliate. Spells were flying as Harry tried to find where Hermione had gone. He tried to run out to check another room.

"Oh no you don't, Potter!" Voldemort said, sending a killing curse. It flew past him, narrowly missing his head and hit a wall. Harry shot a disarming spell back at him but it was blocked.

"Is that all you've got!?"

Harry shot another disarming spell at him. He heard Hermione shouting spells from across the room and got a clear shot. Voldemort sent another killing curse.

This time, instead of dodging it, Harry took the giant mirror hanging on the wall of the dining room. It deflected the curse and sent it flying across the room, hitting Hermione square in the back.


	29. Chapter 29

_**khaleesis: Sadly, the end has come. This is the last chapter in Prophecies itself. But, stay tuned, because I have an epilogue planned. That is the only thing I need to write out. Again, thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with us all this time and we're glad to announce that this is our first finished multi-chapter fic. We're so sorry for the wait and thank you again for the reviews that kicked our butts into gear. We love you.**_

_**queenxree: So um, heh. This is the last chapter and if you actually got this far, HOLY SHIZNUTS. THANK YOU FOR LIKE READING. OMG. LIKE. YEAH. And also, thank you thank you al so much for staying by khaleesis and I. This is our first ever completed multi-chapter fanfic and it's been such a wonderful ride with you all. So thank you all so much and we hope that you guys enjoy this last chapter. **_  
_**. . . or is it?**_

* * *

Haven had no idea where she was or even how she'd gotten there. The last thing she remembered, she was shooting spells at some Order member that she'd never met. Next thing she knew, she was lying flat on her back staring into a bright white light.

"W-Where am I?" she asked out loud, her voice echoing through the… whatever she was in. She wasn't entirely sure if it was a room. She was lying on what felt like grass. It was soft and comfortable but when she looked down, it was white floor.

"Hello?" she called out again. She didn't hear anything beside the echo of her voice.

"Hello."

Haven turned around, startled at the voice behind her, and was staring up at a woman that was both familiar and a stranger.

"Who are you?" Haven asked, feeling around for her wand, "Where did you come from? Have you been here all this time? Did you bring me here?"

"Calm, my daughter. You've got his temper."

Daughter… that meant that this woman was…

"You're my mother?"

The woman nodded.

"But you're dead."

"Does it look like you're in the world of the living?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"B-But… how?"

"Sometimes it's best we don't know the answer to everything," she said, "Come. Walk with me."

Haven raised an eyebrow, slightly suspicious, but stood and followed her anyway.

"I'm here to help you," her mother said.

"Help me with what? I don't need help… unless it's to get out of here."

"What I'm here to help you with will assist you out of here, yes, but you've got to listen to me and make your choice."

They walked in silence after that, Haven looking around but seeing no point since everything looked the same: white.

"How are you and your father?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you. I've only lived with him for a year."

"But you've known?"

"Since about fifth year."

"I assume that you thought you could stop this?"

She nodded.

"But now you're all for the change?"

Haven nodded again. Her mother sighed.

"This was never what I wanted from you or him. I died from cancer, yes, but that didn't mean punish the Muggle race for it. I hope you know that isn't what I wanted."

Haven stopped walking, staring at the woman who had walked on and stopped in front of her.

"But they couldn't save you. They couldn't help you. You died of a _Muggle disease_."

"It isn't like they invented it, dear."

"But–"

"You're just like your father," her mother said, "stubborn and completely convinced that your answer is the only one. You are hardheaded and don't take orders from anyone."

Haven was taken aback by this. How could anyone, even her own mother, talk about her father like that?

"You may be my birth mother but that doesn't mean that you can talk to me or about my father like that!"

"But does it?"

"You've been gone my entire life!"

"And I'll be gone for the rest of it! I am dead," she said, "You need to stop with the guilt because it can't work on everyone."

At least Haven knew where her attitude came from.

"Come with me," her mother said, beginning to walk again. Haven walked silently beside her. She didn't know where they were going but if her mother knew a way back, she'd have no choice.

"I want to talk to you."

"We are talking."

"I want to talk to you about what you're doing."

"What I'm doing is saving the wizard race."

"Like hell you are!" her mother suddenly cried, "You're not saving _anyone_."

"I am purifying wizard kind."

"You are forgetting that you were raised Hermione Granger. You were raised a Muggleborn. You're saying that you would wipe out every last person who was just like _you_? You didn't know the truth until you were fifteen and even now, you aren't completely pure. My father was a Muggleborn and Tom's father was a Muggle. You aren't helping anyone, Haven."

Haven stood, dumbfounded.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Just a bit."

"Haven, I didn't want this. I died of cancer. I couldn't be treated if I was with child… I couldn't live and lose you. I had lived those past years with Tom. I fell in love and had you. There wasn't much I wanted to do after that. You need to live. Your father is past the point of no return and I'm very much convinced he'll die tonight… but if he does, it would be for the best. I'll meet him here, hopefully, and explain what I just told you. That everything he's done was for the wrong reason. _You_ could die too… but only if you feel there is no reason to go back."

Haven shifted a bit. She _did_ have a reason to go back…

Draco.

"I've been watching you, you know." Her mother said, "You and that Malfoy boy have gotten along rather well."

Haven smiled.

"You love him."

"How did…"

"I got that same smile when I was around Tom."

"I guess I very much am your daughter."

Haven's mother smile and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I'm very sorry I never got to do this while I was alive," she said, "But you had a mother and that's all I wanted… would you like to go back?"

Haven nodded and her mother held her one last time.

"Close your eyes," she whispered.

Haven closed her eyes and felt a small shiver up her back… as if she had just missed a step on a flight of stairs. She felt the ground materialize beneath her and realized she was lying on her side. She slowly opened her eyes and saw chaos. Spells flew and Neville was fighting alongside Harry, shooting spells at Voldemort.

The rest happened as if someone had slowed time.

Voldemort shot a killing curse at Harry. Harry and Neville had blocked at the same time. The spell bounced off the mirror again, heading for Neville.

"Protego!" Neville cried, sending the spell flying again… hitting Voldemort right in the chest.

It was over.

Voldemort was dead.

They had won.


	30. Epilogue

_**khaleesis: Here's the epilogue, as promised. We really hope you like it and it also helped us with the closure of the story. It's been a pleasure writing for you and we thank all of you. Happy reading :)**_

_**queenxree: Hey guys, so this is the last and final chapter of this wonderful story of ours. It has been a wonderful ride with you all, but good things must come to a close sooner or later, right? We thank you all so much for the support and all the reviewing, the following, and etc. Khaleesis and I wouldn't have gotten this far without your help, so thank you so much. For the final and last time for this story, I must say: have fun and I hope you enjoy this final piece of this story.**_

* * *

_Five years later..._

"I'm going to _kill_ Blaise for giving Scorpius that bloody dragon!" Haven screamed hoarsely. The baby dragon flew through the air in the house, blowing puffs of smoke and tiny balls of flame that set the curtains on fire, setting the smoke alarms off.

"Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy!" Haven screeched, causing the two year old boy to come to a halt before her.

"Yes, mummy?"

"What have I told you about letting that dragon fly loose inside?"

"But mummy!"

"No buts, Scorpius. Either you put him in the cage or we send him to Uncle Charlie in Romania. He flies outside, Scorpius. _Outisde_."

"Yes, mummy," the boy hung his head, his blonde hair, overgrown and shaggy, flopping over his forehead.

"And your father _will _hear about this!" she called after him.

"Hear about what, love?"

"Your son has let the dragon loose in the house for the third time this week, Draco."

"Let the boy have a bit of fun."

"'A bit of fun' is setting off a Weasley product every once in a while. Some things _can't_ be fireproofed, you know." To prove her point she gestured to the singed curtains, "Why you made Blaise godfather is beyond me."

"Don't worry so much, my love."

"Draco, if he isn't careful he's going to be seriously injured. He's–"

"Our only child, I know."

"He won't be a very good role model for his younger sibling."

"W-What?"

"I'm pregnant, Draco."

"You're… you're what?"

"Pregnant, Draco. With child? Bun in the oven? Knocked up!"

"I heard you the first time," he said, "When were you meaning to tell me this?"

"Tonight. Both you and Scorp."

"When did you find out?"

"I've been taking pregnancy tests for the last two days!"

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Draco cried, laughing loudly before picking her up and spinning her around. He placed her down and peppered kisses across her face, keeping his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist. "You know… if someone had pointed out at the beginning of first year that I'd be married to you and you'd be the mother of my children, I'd have hexed them into the next century?"

"I'd have used an Unforgivable."

"I know."

"I mean… I could never have seen myself married to such a conceited, bratty, biased…"

"I know, I know…"

"Prejudiced, narcissistic…"

"I get it,"

"Spoiled..."

Draco cut her off by kissing her full on the mouth.

"I get it," he said, "I was a dick."

"You still are," Haven teased, "But you're my dick of a husband."

"And you love me."

"I have to."

"You _want _to."

"Sure I do."

"Haven…"

"You know I'm teasing you, Draco," Haven said, pecking his lips again.

"You know… you really should go back to Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because Hermione is the girl I fell in love with in the first place. She was the buck-toothed, bushy haired know-it-all who always seemed to have an answer for everything, the girl that punched me in the face, that girl I couldn't take my eyes off of at the Yule Ball, the girl I switched sides for at the end of the war."

"Are you saying you aren't in love with me now?"

"No. I'm saying that I'm in love with all of you, new and old… I'm just so accustomed to Hermione being your name. It's got a much nicer ring to it anyway."

Haven pursed her lips before sighing, a small defeated smile appearing on her face, "Fine… how about you tell me all the things you like about Hermione."

"Well…" Draco began, "That would take forever."

"And all the things you like about Haven?"

"That would take equally as long."

"Nice save."

"I know," Draco said, "But you know what? It doesn't matter what you're named because I already love all of you. You could decide to change your name to Olga and I'd still love you."

"That was an even better save," Haven laughed, leaning her forehead against Draco's. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of a loud crash, the smoke alarms blaring and the strong smell of something burning.

"SCORPIUS!" They both yelled in unison.

Draco ran off to scold their son and Haven looked down at her hand, absentmindedly tracing the faded marks that had once been jet black on her fair skin. The marks had not bothered her for five years. At long last, all really was well and would be forevermore.


End file.
